iBeat the Heat
by viciousboar
Summary: Just my little version of iBeat the Heat, which everyone thought was going to be a Seddie episode!
1. It's So Hot!

"Hola!" Freddie says, walking casually into the Shay apartment without knocking.

"Hey guy who never seems to be at his own apartment," Spencer says, his head stuck in a vent. "Carly's upstairs with Sam, rehearsing iCarly."

Freddie had a sudden déjà vu of when Spencer was stuck in the vent when they where trying to save the chicks they had hatched. "Uh, why's your head in a vent?"

"This jank air conditioning broke, and I'm trying to fix it! Did you know it's like 100• out?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was like this in my apartment too. My mom was so worried I'd get a heat stroke, she was begging me not to go outside. So, you want me to help?" Freddie asked.

"Nah, Socko's coming over to help me later. He's bringing his nephew, Aaron." **(A/N: Do you guys get the reference?)**

"Kay, going upstairs then," Freddie says.

Sam POV

Carly and me were supposed to be rehearsing our newest skit for iCarly, but the nub wasn't here yet and we were desperately trying to find a fan, it's supposed to be over 100• today! And we live in Seattle!

"Muchachas," says our technical dork, walking into the studio.  
"Where have you been? Do you know how long we've been waiting? Do you happen to have any ice with you?" somehow my best friend Carly manages to get this out within one breath.

"Why don't we go down and snack it up? It's already impossible to be up here," I suggested. What? I was _hungry_.

"I'm not sure if we should, Spencer's supposed to be fixing the air conditioning with Socko." says Carly.

"So? As long as they're not getting in the way of mama's meat, that shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Freddie rolls his eyes.

Carly POV

We finally climbed down the stairs after a lot of persuading from Sam. You really shouldn't get between her and food. Seriously.

But when we got downstairs, there was a crowd of people. Holy chiz, it looked like everyone in Bushwell Plaza joined us!

**Read & Review!  
Who's excited for the Seddie promised by Nathan in iBeat the Heat?**


	2. Everyone In the Apartment

**Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1! Hope you guys like this next chapter!**

Carly POV

"Spencer!" I called down to my older brother, the one who was left in charge of me.

"Yeah?" he ran out of the bathroom with a tire around his neck and a bottle of pomegranate juice in his left hand. I repeat, this was the man left in charge of me.

"What are all this people doing in our apartment?" I whispered furiously.

"Well apparently everyone's air conditioning isn't working, so I invited them all here."  
"Well tell them to leave! We're gonna rehearse iCarly in 5 minutes."

"Sorry—the door's stuck," he said. _Really_?  
"Kay, fine!" I made my way over to Sam and Freddie, who were, once again, fighting. I have no idea how those two can be friends, much less have kissed each other, without killing the other. I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch next to them just as Freddie called Sam a demon.

"Whatever, Fredduccini. I'm gonna go get some bacon," Sam left us, sitting on the couch alone.

"So," I said awkwardly.

"So," Freddie repeated.  
"So," a different voice from behind came. "What are you two doing here?"

I turned around. _Griffen_?

Sam POV

Turning around from the fridge, chewing on my ham (Carlotta was out a bacon AGAIN!) I spotted Freddie and Carly on the couch, talking uncomfortably to… _Griffen_? What was that Pee-Wee-loving jerk doing here?

I walked over to the couch, clearing my throat. All three looked up at me with different expressions. Carly's was a classic "_get me out of here_!" face, while Freddie had a "_she's eating ham—what else is new_?" look. Griffen looked weird though, as if he was anticipating something.

"Sam!" he said. "Just the girl I wanted to see!"

"You did?" all three of our voices—Carly, Fredalupe, and me—exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, can I talk to you in private?"  
I wasn't sure I should really talk to him, my best friend's ex-boyfriend who broke up with her over Pee-Wee babies. But Carly seriously looked like she needed to get out of this situation, so I agreed.

"Fine, but hurry up. Mama wants to finish her ham."

He lead me to a secluded spot of the kitchen.

"Look, I know me and Carly broke up, but that was a long time ago. Almost a year."  
"Yeah, what's your point?"

"I'm saying, maybe you and I should hang out sometime," his eyes glistening with sincerity.

Still lost in his eyes (Carly made me read _Twilight_, don't blame me), I nodded stiffly.  
"Great!" he said as though he had completed some important mission. "Late."

I stumbled over to Fredhead and Carly, who seemed to have calmed down since she was talking so casually to him.

"Hey," I managed.

"So?"

"So... what?"  
"What did he want to talk to you about?"  
"Oh, he just asked if I ever wanted to hang..."  
"WHAT! And what did you say?"

"Um..." This was so weird. I was actually afraid of Carly Shay. "Yes?"

"SAM! Why'd you say yes? You know he's a jerk!" Oddly, this didn't come out of Carly's mouth, but it was the nub who said it.

"And why do you care" I asked questioningly. Carly seemed to have the same question running through her mind.

"Psh, I don't care." Why did that hurt me so much? "I just don't want to see you get hurt." Okay... now he's caring?

Right at that moment, some tall, gorgeous girl walked up to Freddie. "Freddie?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" he turned around. "Sabrina? What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing!" How lame. Who says that anymore?  
"So... you guys know each other?" Carly asked. No, I'm sure they're total strangers.

"Yeah, we're online penpals at " Freddie replied.

So they connected over the Internet and actually got along without this Sabrina chick actually ever getting bored of the dork?

"I live on the 2nd floor of Bushwell Plaza," Sabrina told Freddie.  
"Cool. I live across the hall, this is my buddy Carly's apartment," he said, patting my best friend on the back.

"Awesome! So, wanna show me around?" she giggled like an idiot. How could she fall for him? I had a sudden urge to punch this girl. But I remembered what Carly and my therapist told me-_ punching people isn't nice and they won't like it. _But I seriously didn't care. Who did this Sabrina think she was, coming into this apartment and flirting with Freddie?

"Sure!" he obliged happily. He was AGREEING to her? What, has the world gone crazy?

**LOL love a jealous Freddie. Jealous Sam is a little harder to write for :D Not much Seddie in this, but there's more coming! Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. What a PeeWeeBabyLoving Jerk

**OMG, I checked my email today and found so many from fanfiction about this story! I was so happy; this is only my first one! Thanks so much for reviewing and adding me to your alert/favorite list!**

Carly POV

Sabrina and Freddie linked arms and walked away. I remember Freddie mentioning some girl he had talked to over the Internet, but I really wasn't listening, since he was talking to me while I played the greatest video game ever, Violin Hero, in the studio. Spencer came up to me and tapped me on the back. Turning around, I found him now with a burnt carrot stick and two cartons of yogurt.

"What are you doing?"  
"Oh, see, I was hungry, but since there was some hobo in my room—"  
"Don't wanna know,"

I turned around to see Sam glancing shyly at Griffen. I still couldn't believe Griffen was interested in Sam- not that I don't think she should have a guy be interested in her- but still- _Sam and Griffen_? What, has the world gone crazy?

I tapped her on the shoulder. "Yeah?" she turned around.

"Sam, I don't think it's a good idea for you to hang out with Griffen," I told her, a little nervous about her reaction.  
"Don't worry, if he hurts me I'll snap his arm," she replied, glancing at him again.  
"I know, I just think..." I said, trying to come up with an excuse of why she shouldn't be with Griffen, "you know, if I didn't like him for having Pee-Wee babies, imagine what it'd be like for you!"  
"Carly- I telling you, it's fine. I can really tell he likes me."

What! He actually told her he really liked her? Okay, something's wrong here. First he dates me, later tells me he plays with Pee-Wee babies, we break up. Almost a year later, he comes back and says he likes Sam? There's something wrong with that. He couldn't be... oh my gosh. "Uh... okay. Be right back!"

I frantically ran around my super-crowded apartment, trying to find Freddie and that Sabrina girl. Finally, I found him, leaning on the staircase and talking to her as if they knew each other for years. "Freddie!" I grabbed his arm and tried to drag him away. But apparently, puberty hates me, because I couldn't manage to move him more than 3 inches.

"Can this wait, Car-?"  
"It's about Sam and Griffen!" I almost yelled in his face.  
"Fine," he gave in, "Be right back," he smiled flirtatiously at Sabrina. Weirdly, she fell for it. Not that I think Freddie is ugly, but I just don't like him that way. I thought I did once, when he saved my life, but I realized he was just being a good friend and helping me out.

"What?" he asked hurriedly, as though he was afraid of someone catching us.  
"Griffen is using Sam!" I told him, watching his face carefully. He clenched his fists.  
"S-s-so?" he said, acting as if he didn't care. He is the worse actor ever.  
"Don't act like you don't care about Sam, just go talk to Griffen and tell him to back off."  
"Why is he using Sam anyways?" he asked causally, as though we were talking about the weather, but I could see right through him.  
"I dunno... maybe" I drifted off, lost in my thought. Oh my gosh! "Maybe he's trying to make me jealous!"  
"Well, why can't you do it? You're the one he's trying to make jealous. And, I'm a little busy here..." Freddie nodded his head towards Sabrina who was looking around.  
"Because he's my ex-! I can't talk to him, that'd be so... slimy!" What? I don't like using bad words. Spencer says it's not lady-like, although Sam doesn't really agree.  
"C'mon, it's been a year! Plus, if you care about Sam, you'd do it for her, wouldn't you?" he tried persuading me.  
"Please, for me?" I hoped that still worked on him.  
"Nope," he remanned adamant.  
"Fine, then I'm telling Sabrina that your mom still gives you tick baths!" I hoped that was threatening enough. I have a lot to learn from my female best friend.

His lips twitched, as though he was about to say no. "Fine," he gave in.  
"Thanks! And you're not just doing this for me, you're doing it for Sam!" I was too happy to listen to his mumbled denials. Instead, I hugged him, in a friendly way.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" I turned around, to find Griffen staring wide-eyed at us. "You got together with the dork?" Okay, no one calls Freddie a dork but Sam (and me... sometimes).  
"No, but I have something to say to you," Freddie said. When did he turn so audacious?

"Let's talk over there," he said, nodding his head towards the kitchen table. I turned kinda nervous. I tried to stay nearby the table just in case, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Freddie POV

I still cannot believe I'm doing this. Griffen is a jerk for using Sam, but using her was sick. He couldn't just ask Carly for a second chance like a normal guy? I have never met a guy so... icky (my mom doesn't let me use bad words... _ever_), that also plays with Pee-Wee babies.

"So, I hear you like Sam," I said as causally as possible. I'm not sure he believed it, though. Carly once told me I was the worst actor ever. I think that was yesterday when I told her her lemonade was delicious.

He scoffed, and I clenched my fists again, for some unfathomable reason. "Sam? Please. Carly's way hotter." Was this dude _blind_? "Anyways," he continued, "I'm just using her to make Carly jealous. No big deal, right?" Wrong. It was a big deal. Sam looked like she really liked him, and he was just using her? Carly was right.

"Just back off from Sam, dude. Then no one gets hurt." I seriously hope Carly doesn't get jealous, she deserves way better than that guy, as does Sam.

He just scoffed again. "Seriously?" he laughed, shaking the yellow table.

"What?" I said, trying to figure out a good comeback, "you gonna set Willy the Walrus on me?"

It was his turn to scowl. "Don't. make. fun. of. the. Pee. Wee. babies." he growled. I heard someone cracking up behind me... Carly? Was she eavesdropping?

I rolled my eyes, and faced Griffen again, not caring whether Carly heard what I said now. Griffen didn't seem to notice Carly at all; I guess he was just worked up about the Pee-Wee babies insult. "You just stay away from Sam," I threatened.

"Or else what, you're gonna give me a tick bath?" Okay, who told him that? Seriously, my mom hasn't given me one since... 4 hours ago. "Face it, Benson. Sam likes me, and whether or not it crushes her or not, I'm gonna get back together with Carly." This jerk! I was 99.9% that behind me sure Carly had the same expression I did.

I got up, just saving my dignity. Out of nowhere, Sabrina came and grabbed my arm. "What was that about?" she asked. She must have been watching us argue.

"Nothing," I muttered. "Just trying to helping a friend out. "

**Cliffhanger! Again, thanks for reviewing, and I'll try and update soon if you guys want me to!**


	4. Why Do I Hate Her So Much?

**Thanks again for reading this story! **

**Disclaimer: If I were Dan Schneider, Sam and Freddie would be married by now. (LOL I just realized I forgot to do that for the rest of my chapters. Oh well, this one counts for all of them).**

**This part of Sam's POV happens while Carly's still looking for Freddie.**

Sam POV

"Be right back," Carls said hastily and ran off—it looked like she was looking for someone. So… I'm all alone, in an apartment full of stubrags. I started walking around, debating whether I should go back a talk to Griffen again, but that may make me seem desperate. Ugh, Carly's better at figuring out these things! Suddenly I heard a sickeningly girly giggle, and turned around to witness Sabrina, that wackjob, twirling a strand of her curly red hair around her finger and talking to Freddie. I had the sudden urge to punch her again, or hurt her in any way. I have no idea why though, I've gotten better at getting used to prissy, girly people- hanging out with Carly has it's benefits. I decided to eavesdrop on them, not because I wanna know what they're doing, but because... I don't know.

"So, I read that you know a lot of Spanish. Can I test you?" she asked playfully. Spanish was me and Freddie's thing!

"Si. Soy romántico según mi amigos. Y tu?" I didn't really know what he just said, but it made me even angrier. Thanks a lot, Fredweirdo.

She laughed and said, "Excelente. Y soy romántico tambien." Then, she bent down and _kissed him on the cheek_. I had two different reactions to this- first, I seriously wanted to strangle this girl so hard that she wouldn't even make it halfway to the emergency room by the time I was done with her (I still couldn't figure out why I hated her so much, besides her prissiness and annoying laugh.) And second, I wanted to double over with laughter- I just realized how much taller she was than Freddie.

All of a sudden, Carly came out of nowhere, tapping Freddie on the back impatiently. Thank gosh she intervened, I probably would've puked if I watched them any longer. She spoke urgently and softly, too low for me to hear, unlike the loud volume Freddie and his new "girlfriend" were speaking their disgustingly mushy conversation at.

I looked at Sabrina again. What did she have that I didn't? Not that I care what Fredbag saw in her, I just wanted to know. Let's see: she had red curly hair, freckles spread out evenly across her clear skin, piercing blue eyes, and a dress that I would never be caught in. Then I compared it to myself: dirty blonde hair, plain, dull blue eyes, and a Penny-T that said "Duck Bone" along with jeans. **[I think Jennette's a lot prettier, don't worry, I'm not trashing her :D It's just how Sam sees herself]**. Ah, what do I care? Griffen likes me! A guy finally chose me over Carly. Someone who likes me for me, and isn't using me to get to her (again, I've been reading the _Twilight_ series, it's seriously affecting my thoughts).

"Hey," some confident voice said behind me. Recognizing the voice immediately, I swirled around on my toes and grinned hugely. Feeling rebellious (well, more than usual), I somehow wanted to get revenge on Freddie. I'm not sure, but for some reason, it felt like he had betrayed me. It was so weird, but it probably meant nothing. So, I leaned over and kissed Griffen on the cheek. I knew we weren't officially dating yet, but it felt good to do that. My satisfaction was complete.

**Okay, not that long, but after Chapter 3, I started wondering what Sam was doing all that time :D Thanks again**


	5. Who To Trust?

**Who is angry? I was watching iBeat the Heat and fast-fowarding it, trying to get to the part where Griffin (realized I didn't spell his name right, sorry) flirts with Sam and Freddie gets jealous, BUT IT NEVER HAPPENED! I am sorry about my story too, I will continue it, although I had promised myself I would finish it before the episode—I'm a procrastinator—so I'm just gonna write what I feel would have happened with the beforehand summary given to us.**

Freddie POV

I blushed as Sabrina put her arm around me. She was so much taller than me, I bet every other guy in the apartment was secretly laughing at me for hanging out with her. But, at the moment, I didn't really care. For some strange reason, all I could think about was how Griffin was using Sam; this helped me block out the inane chatter being said to me from the very hot girl in front of me.

I looked around. I needed to look for Sam. If Griffin wasn't giving up, then I'll just have to convince Sam. Great, she's never going to believe me. She just thinks of me as some nub who helps her run the iCarly site. But, like Carly made me admit almost a year ago, she's my friend, someone I care about, so I wasn't just about to let it go. Friends, I thought to myself. That description was the perfect title of the relationship between me and Carly, or me and Gibby, or me and Spencer. _But Sam_? I wasn't so sure. Enemies, defintely not. Frenimies? Somehow, that didn't see right. None of those words seemed right enough to describe our relationship.

I swirled around, distracted. Sabrina tapped my shoulder impatiently, in the middle of a story that I seriously didn't care about. "Um, Freddie, are you okay?" she asked. Although she was just curious, I was a little annoyed. "Yeah... just looking for someone..." I replied, not really caring about the words coming out of my mouth. Suddenly, I spotted her, sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a root beer. "Wait, be right back," I told Sabrina.

"SAM!" I called out, over the irritating noise all the residents of Bushwell Plaza were making. She turned her head, glanced up at me, rolled her eyes, and focused on her drink. If I can't get her to even pay attention to me, how am I going to convince her?

"Sam," I sat down next to her, "Sam, I need to talk to you right away," I told her.

"Fine, dorkwad, but make it quick, mama's gotta go look for Griffin," she said. She wants to talk to Griffin instead of me? I was hurt. "Never mind," I whispered disappointedly. She looked confused, as thought she couldn't figure out what I was thinking. All of a sudden, realization dawned on her face. "I get it."

"You do?" I asked. She absolutely couldn't know how hurt I felt about her caring about Griffin so much, unless my face was that easy to read. "Yeah," she continued, "you're just using reverse psychology on me to make me listen!" she finished her absurd theory. Sure, let's go with that. "Well, whatever. Just shoot."

"Um, yeah." I sat back down again. Maybe she did want to talk to me. As I opened my mouth again, she inspected her bottle. "Look, I don't think you should trust Griffin," I burst out suddenly, afraid of her response. At the same time, she asked me ," How can people even enjoy diet root beer?"

"Wait, what did you ask me?" Come on. It was hard enough the first time for me to say it. "Sam... you know you and I aren't really all that good friends..." Even though those words came out of my mouth, I seriously wished I was lying, "but we've been through a lot, and have known each other for a long time. So you seriously need to trust me when I tell you this," I said, taking a deep breath. Come on, Freddie. You said it once, you can say it again. "I- don't think you should- hang with- Griffin," I choked out, waiting cautiously for her response.

She just froze. "What do you mean by that, Fredward?" Her eyes flashed dangerously as she glowered at me. "Can you just understand that for once, someone likes me better than Carly? Or is that too hard to understand considering you love her!" How the chiz did this conversation get to here?

I cowered in my chair. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?" a voice sounded behind us. I never thought I'd be happier to hear that sound in my lifetime. It was Gibby.

"Gibby? What are you doing here? You don't live in Bushwell Plaza!" I said, my voice almost cracking from relief that he'd saved me.

"Well, I came over to ask Spencer for some lotion, but he said he accidently set it on fire. So when I tried to leave, the door was shut." he explained. He turned around, and I panicked that he'd walk away. "Well, why don't you join us?" I asked frantically, pulling him back.

"GIBBY!" Spencer called out from his bedroom, so that everyone in the living room froze and stopped to listen. "Hey, dude I found that lotion underneath all my socks, don't forget to apply it daily to-" Spencer explained, walking out of his bedroom. He stopped talking abruptly as soon as he realized that pretty much everyone in the apartment was listening to him. "Hey, Gibbster," he beckoned Gibby over to his room, "let's talk in here, instead of this NOISY living room so we don't bother these people who don't need to know where we apply cucumber-scented lotions."

Sam POV

That stupid nub. "_I don't think you should hang out with Griffin._" His exact words. That stupid nub.

First, he hangs out with Sabrina, which for some reason, makes me wanna punch both their lights out, and now some guy is somewhat interested in me rather than Carly, and he doesn't think we should "hang?" He is such a hypocritmee. I had even screamed at him, making him panicked at how I was going to hurt him. Luckily for him, Gibby broke it up. But as soon as he left, I grabbed Freddie's arm and yanked him upstairs. Unfortunately, Spencer stopped us on the way there.

"Want a melon?" he asked, extending his arms full of the jank fruit. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way, continuing to drag a terrified Freddie to the iCarly studio.

I brought Freddie into the studio, then turned to face him. He had the weirdest expression on his face, as though he was anticipating something. "Sam," he started talking, and I let him go on, not because I'm nice, but because I wanted to hear what he had to say (without other people to witness, in case he said something nubby). "Sam," he repeated. Ugh, I was getting annoyed. Why won't he get to the point? "I know we've had out differences in the past..."

I snorted. _Differences_? He was lucky I could tolerate being in the same room as him. "But Carly is the one who's brought us together. And she thinks we're getting to be really close now. So, she wanted me to tell you this: Griffin is using you. He's using you to get to Carly."

I couldn't believe this guy. I was shaking with rage by this point, but I remained calm. It was way too hot to beat someone up today. So I asked him for proof.

"I talked to Griffin and he admitted it," he told me, his eyes glistening with just as much sincerity as Griffin's had when he told me that we should hang out.

I wasn't sure who to believe- Freddie or Griffin?

Freddie POV

As soon as I told Sam that Griffin admitted to using her, her expression turned confused. "I still don't believe you," she said, not looking me in the face. How was I going to prove to her that Griffin's a Pee-Wee baby loving jerk? Wait... Pee-Wee babies! Ha!... Now to just find Carly.

**Sorry, this is still pretty short. And this took me an hour to write! Whenever I write, it seems like so much, but when I check my story, it doesn't even seem like a page. Now I don't blame all my favorite authors who haven't been updating :D I promise that the next chapter will be longer!**


	6. The Brilliant Plan

**Yeah, I was a little disappointed about iBeat the Heat, like you guys seem to be, I think the only real Seddie was that Sam was kinda mean to Sabrina. So I'm gonna just continue my story based on the rumors that were floating around before the episode came out. **

**And BTW, I'm sorry for the errors in my previous chapters—I only realize them after I upload the story :O I'll try harder this time.**

Freddie POV

I dashed downstairs before Sam could punch me in the face. I ran into Spencer yet again in my hasty escape downstairs.

"Hey!" he said, "you wouldn't have happened to see a rabbit with a towel around its neck, have you?" he asked randomly. I swear, Spencer is turning into Reuben nowadays. I just responded by asking him where Carly was.

"I haven't seen her around for the past hour, sorry Freddo," he told me, then went of to find his "rabbit with a towel around its neck." I sighed, and continued. I needed Carly for my plan to work, she's the only one who's been inside Griffin's apartment that I know of. All of a sudden, my mom ran up to me. Before she could reprimand or embarrass me in front of everyone, I asked her if she'd seen Carly.

"I think I saw her go to her room," she said, and before she could open her mouth again, I sprinted upstairs. Already, beads of sweat lined up on the sides of my face- I bet it was over 105• by now- stupid air conditioning! I came up to her room, which had a Cuddlefish poster on it, and knocked twice, then called her name, impatient with her slowness. She opened the door, and right behind her was Sam. Oh chiz, I couldn't say this in front of Sam!

"Carly, can I talk to you privately?" I asked her timidly, hoping with all my heart she'd say yes. She nodded silently, confused as to what was going on, while Sam glared at me. It was evident she was still furious at me- she must have been venting to Carly.

"What is wrong with you!" Carly cried as soon as we were out of earshot. She thumped me on the head- did Sam describe me that badly? "I asked you to warn Sam, not hurt her so badly she'd cry!"

"I didn't- wait, Sam _cried_?" Knowing that little bit a information made me feel even worse.

"Hey, you told me to tell Sam that Griffin's using her. All I said was 'I don't think you should hang out with Griffin,' and she overreacts! Then I told her that Griffin's using her, and she thought that I couldn't believe that a guy could like Sam if you existed," I explained quickly, seriously not wanting another thump.

Carly sighed. "Whatever," she said, blowing off the topic. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Look, Sam doesn't believe that Griffin is using her, so I'm gonna prove to her he is- but I need your help,"

"Why do you need my help? I'm a fifteen year old girl!" she exclaimed.

"Look, you've been inside Griffin's apartment right?" she nodded. "Well, I need his Pee-Wee babies for my plan,"

She sighed again. "We can't get out of the apartment. the door's stuck. Why do you think Spencer didn't make all of these people leave already?"

"Come on, you have to think of something. If you're Sam's friend, you'll try," I fired back at her what explanation she had fed to me in the morning.

She sighed, a third time. "Fine, I'll ask Spencer," she said finally. "But wait," she turned on me. It was my turn to sigh. "Why do you wanna help Sam so much?" she questioned me. That was actually a good question. I had no idea, it just made me feel so bad that Sam was eagerly relying on Griffin, and believed that I was the liar. "I honestly don't know, Carls. I just... feel bad for her," I concluded lamely. I guess she bought it, because she continued down the stairs without asking me anything else.

As we reached the living room, I noticed it was empty. Looking up, we both spotted the door was open! Spencer was standing proudly next to it, with a bottle of lotion in his hands. "How'd you open the door?" Carly asked excitedly, voicing the question sounding through my head at that exact moment.

"Ah, I just rubbed lotion all over it, and the door opened easily!" he said. _Okay_? I had no idea why he would even rub lotion all over his front door, but the door was open at the moment, so I really didn't care.

We hurried to the elevator, and as I pushed the button, I asked Carly, "What apartment does he live on?"

"I think... apartment 67?" she said, stating it more like a question she was asking me.

"You think? You can't think!" I said. She raised her eyebrows, and I realized the double meaning of my last sentence, so to cover up my mistake, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, yes, let's just go before Sam comes down and gets suspicious!" she said. But as the door opened, she snapped her fingers as though she had realized something. _What did she need now? _

Carly POV

The only way to get into the apartment would be through Griffin's mom, I knew. And to make her trust us, we needed something to bribe her with. I jogged to the fridge in our kitchen, which was pretty much empty due to the neighbors probably eating everything in there- Sam will be annoyed. I searched at the back, and found what I was looking for. Luckily, no one had eaten it- the pudding. **[A/N: If anyone remembers in iDate a Bad Boy, Griffin's mom loved pudding]**

I followed Freddie, who for some unfathomable reason wanted to be nice to Sam, and we hurried down to 67. Knocking three times on the door, my special knock, she opened almost immediately. I let Freddie talk, because he hasn't even had time to tell me the plan, so I would just follow along. "Hey, you're Griffin's mom, right?" he asked nervously. He hadn't actually met her before and was still dubious that I was wrong.

"Yeah," she said. "Hey, Carly!" her eyes rested on me. "Griffin's not here right now, he took his motorcycle and left as soon as he came back from your apartment." explaining the situation to us patiently. Freddie smiled, so I guessed that was a good thing and would help his plan. "But, if you want, I'll call you later when he comes-" Freddie's smile vanished, so I decided to interrupt.

"Um, I just wanted to drop off this pudding that Spencer and I had in our fridge. You know, since we know you love pudding!" I said, hoping my lie was convincing enough for her to let us stay.

"Oh!" she exclaimed; it was obvious she was surprised by our unexpected gift. "Why yes, thank you, why don't you come in? Wait in Griffin's room, I'll call him right now and tell him he has visitors." she said. Freddie's smile, if possible, got even wider, so I followed her to his room.

It looked the same as the last time I saw it. Hole in the wall, shelves full of Pee-Wee babies. Not what you'd find in a normal teen's bedroom. Freddie hurried over to the Pee-Wee babies, grabbed a bunch in his hand, and turned to me. "So we're gonna grab some of these guys, interrogate Griffin on tape, and if he denies using Sam, we'll use these babies, then we show it to Sam!" he explained. That was actually not a bad idea! Since when did Freddie become so... _bad_? Huh, maybe Sam has had an influence on him.

"But how do we sneak the Pee-Wee babies out without Griffin's mom noticing?" I asked, catching a flaw in his "brilliant" plan. His face dropped. Then, he whipped his phone out and punched in some numbers.

"Um, who are you calling?" I asked. He winked at me and just listened to hear if someone had picked up at the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Gibster!" he said. "You still at Carly's? Great." What was Gibby doing at my apartment? "Yeah, I need you to come down to 67 with the lotion and distract the woman who'll answer the door. I don't care how, just please? Five bucks. Great, see you," he hung up just as the last words floated out of his mouth. I found myself grinning as Freddie opened the door of Griffin's closet and yanked out a couple plastic bags. I felt so bad... and guilty, it reminded me of the time we almost trashed another pet photography place. And the other time where Sam changed our grades in the school computer and everyone started congratulating me, even though I didn't earn all A's (stupid "three-holed paper!)

The doorbell rang, and we started hurrying. Griffin's mom answered the door, and instead of hearing Gibby's voice, it was Griffin's. Shoot, I forgot that his mom called him home! We froze and glanced at each other nervously, not knowing what to do.

As Griffin walked through the door, I flung myself at him, attaching my lips to his. He starting kissing me back immediately, as though he had missed so much over the past year. Ugh, I am so glad I broke up with this jerk. I knew he was using Sam, but the fact that he was kissing me back even though he claimed to be interested in her made me angrier. Behind me, I could hear Freddie grabbing as many Pee-Wee babies as he could and stuffing them into the plastic bag, but apparently, Griffin was oblivious to the sound. I clung onto him tighter, grabbing his hair, and luckily the doorbell rang again. Hoping with all my heart it was Gibby so I could get the chiz off of this jerk, I listened to hear Griffin's mom answer the doorbell. She screamed two seconds later, and I wondered whether Gibby had squirted her in the eye with lotion.

Griffin stopped kissing me, thank gosh, and hurried out to his mom. "What happened?" he asked worriedly. Aww... he cares about his mom! _Wait, Carly, that is NOT sweet, this is the boy who broke up with you over Pee-Wee babies_, I reminded myself sternly. I looked out the doorway and could see Freddie and Gibby running around the corner of the hall. They must have escaped while his mom was screaming. Not wanting to stay any longer, I ran after them, back to my own apartment.

We didn't stop running until we reached my apartment. We all three collapsed on the couch, panting, out of breath, when I turned around and remembered there was an elevator we could've taken instead. Wow, I felt so smart.

Sam and Spencer gave us weird looks, like "_where have you been_?" We shrugged in unison, and Sam continued eating her ribs (I have no idea where she got them, I thought the fridge was almost completely cleaned out) and Spencer resumed rubbing lotion on his neck. Yeah, I don't know.

I ran upstairs with Freddie, leaving Gibby still breathing in heavily on the couch. I took my cell phone out of my back pocket and punched in the numbers I had almost forgotten. _Griffin's_. He answered before the phone even finished its first ring- _desperate much_? "Hey," he said in his deep voice, and it was evident that he was still thinking of that kiss. I shuddered at the memory before I replied. Using my most luring voice, I told him, "Why don't you come up here and visit? I've missed you." He hung up, and I was fairly sure that he was heading on up here. Freddie winked at me, knowing from my expression that my trick on Griffin had worked.

Realizing Sam couldn't be here while we questioned him, I walked back downstairs casually, as though we hadn't been doing anything, and whispered into Gibby's ear to inform him that we needed him to distract Sam upstairs so she wouldn't watch us interrogate Griffin. He had a nervous look in his eye, but when I whispered the words "ten bucks" in his ear, he got up immediately, took off his shirt (I was surprised it wasn't already off) grabbed Sam's ribs, and ran upstairs as fast as he could go. Sam screamed some war-cry, and sprinted up after him. I winced, and I was pretty sure Freddie and Spencer did too, behind me. Even though that was probably not a good idea, it was most likely the only thing that would get Sam to go upstairs without getting suspicious.

I heard a knock on the door, and went to go answer it. Griffin was standing there, in all his Pee-Wee glory, smirking down at me and leaning in closer. Spencer, thankfully cleared his throat, and he straightened up, realizing I was with two other guys. He didn't look troubled at all; he must have not realized that we took half of the babies off of the shelves.

Freddie came behind him and locked the door. Suddenly, a suspicious look gleamed in his eye. "What's going on here?" he asked, and suddenly I felt a little guilty for taking his toys. But, remembering we were doing this for Sam, I moved out of the way so Freddie could push him into the couch. He pulled out the plastic bag full of his toys and waved them in front of his face.

Griffin's expression was priceless. He looked shocked that we had such nerve to steal a _Pee-Wee baby_ from him. I almost laughed out loud from that thought, but tried to stay in focus. Freddie whipped out his mini video camera from the counter of the kitchen (Spencer had fixed it weeks ago) where he had left it, and pressed the record button as soon as he turned it on.

I grabbed a Pee-Wee baby, but before I could say anything, Sam came running down the stairs, a rib bone clutched in her hand. We all froze, Freddie, Spencer, Griffin, me, and Gibby, who had come running down the stairs seconds later after Sam, his face full of guilt.

"What- what is going on in here?" Sam trembled.

**I promised you guys it would be longer :D**  
**I'm sorry, even after I publish this, I know it won't look that long. Tell me who's POV I should write in next, cause I'm not really sure!  
PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT! **


	7. Who's Ron?

**Sorry I wasn't updating all week, my mom took away my laptop for the week because I wasn't reading enough and then I went for a camping trip over the weekend.**

**Thanks for your feedback guys! :D most of you guys told me to use Sam's POV, which seemed like the best idea, so here ya go!**

**I just realized I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nick or iCarly or lotion**

**

* * *

**

Sam POV

Stupid Gibby. The nub just got up, took his shirt off, which really wasn't all that unexpected, then ran over and ripped the ribs out of my hands. What the chiz? Shouldn't that stupid nub know by now that he should never touch mama's meat? I screamed the battle-cry I use before I beat up people, then sprinted up after him. I could almost see Carly behind me wincing, like she does every time she knows I'm gonna hurt someone.

He ran into Carly's bedroom, past the Cuddlefish poster, and turned around. Surprised I was that close behind him, he stumbled backwards as I retrieved my beloved rib. Ignoring the shirtless potato on the floor who was groaning with tiredness, I hungrily gnawed at my rib.

I walked back down the familiar stairs of Carly's apartment, only to find Griffin on the couch, with Carly and Freddie each clutching a Pee-Wee baby (to be more specific, Peter the Penguin and Willy the Walrus), while Spencer was distracting himself with more cucumber lotion.

"What- what is going on here?" I stuttered, speechless at the odd scene frozen in front of me. Carly and Freddie both met my eyes ashamedly, guilt plastered all over their faces, while Griffin looked just as confused as I was. Spencer, finally looking up from his stupid lotion, noticed the awkward situation in front of us, and slowly walked to the front door to escape, muttering something about visiting Gibby, which was obviously a lie, because seconds later Gibby came running down behind me.

"Sam," Carly began, "we were just—we're not trying to—me and Freddie didn't want you to—" she was trying to pick the perfect way to explain the peculiar scene in front of me. If I hadn't known any of the people in the room, this would have been the funniest thing ever. But I did know these people. And they weren't giving me an explanation. I was getting mad, wanting to punch someone again.

Freddie's eyes suddenly left my face, and he looked down at Griffin. "Were you using Sam or not?" he demanded. Was that what this is all about? And now Freddie's got Carly and Gibby in on it too? This was getting ridiculous—just because I leaked a couple tears, doesn't mean he had to go through all this trouble just to prove his false theory.

Griffin looked between Carly and Freddie and then looked back to me. He was hesitating, and I was beginning to believe that Freddie might have been right.

I marched down to the couch. "I repeat: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" I screamed, mainly in Freddie's face, clutching the collar of his shirt and tugging on it violently, demanding a proper answer.

Freddie, so frightened that I would punch the lights out of him, dropped the Pee-Wee baby he was holding in his hand, shaking from the fear of the pain he believed I was about to inflict on him.

"MY PEE-WEE BABIES! **[A/N: Credit for that line goes to twilightcrazed999]**" Griffin cried out, as though he was the one suffering from a torturous, internal pain. Everyone ignored him as he frantically wiped the little penguin toy with a wipe he had in his back pocket. This guy has a problem.

"Sam, let go of his shirt," Carly said, sounding so much like what a good mother would say to me. Reluctantly, I released Fredhead from my vicious hold on him.

"Look," Carly said, trying to have control over the situation, "we were just trying to prove to you that Griffin doesn't really like you, and that he preferred me, but was just using you to make me jealous," she explained. So she thinks that no boys can like me _either_? The expression on my face probably gave away how I was feeling, because a second later, Carly realized the wording of her sentence, and it's double meaning, and tried to reword it.

"No, no Sam, I didn't mean it like—" she frantically scrambled for the right words. I stormed out of the apartment furiously, like in one of those cliché movies where the girl is angry at her boyfriend.

I passed Spencer on the way, who was unsurprisingly squirting (what else?) more lotion onto his hand.

"Hey Sam! How goes it?" he asked, unaware of my current temperament.

"Great!" I snapped at him angrily, deciding to get out of Bushwell Plaza before I snap at more people.

* * *

Carly POV

I had no idea what to do. I seriously didn't mean to tell Sam that way, but now she was even angrier, with not only Freddie, but me too (and possibly Gibby).

Griffin looked between Freddie and me cautiously, as though he was afraid we were going to take more of his Pee-Wee babies.

"So let's just recap," Gibby says, breaking the silence. I inwardly roll my eyes at him, but at the same time, admire his courage to speak up at such an awkward quietness. "Griffin was using Sam to make Carly jealous, so-" he stopped abruptly as Freddie glared at him for attempting to retell the dramatic events that had taken place today. Gibby just gave us all a weird stare, as though we were the ones obsessed with taking our shirts off, and headed on upstairs, probably to access more lotion.

Freddie and I both turned to Griffin, who was now fidgeting on the couch, anxious of our reactions. "So, you guys found out," he said casually, although it was obvious he was just trying to hide his discomfort and nervousness.

"No," Freddie replied sarcastically. "We went through all this trouble because we thought you loved Sam and wanted to be with her for the rest of your life," he said bitterly, as though the thought disgusted him. It disgusted me too, pictures floating through my head of Sam and Griffin in wedding attire, smiling mushily at each other with lovey-dovey eyes.

"But," Griffin said seductively, drifting his eyes over to me, "I think someone was a little jealous of my 'crush' half an hour ago in my room when she attempted to make out with me," he raised his eyebrows, as if to say, "_want some more Griffin_?"

"Okay, first of all, I only kissed you so Freddie could steal your stupid Pee-Wee babies, and second, I did not enjoy that kiss whatsoever. Thirdly, I remember someone kissing back" I said to him, but I think he stopped listening after "stupid Pee-Wee babies," insulted by the offending comment.

Shaking off the insult, he stood up, and took a step towards me. He wouldn't try to make a move on me while Freddie was standing not five feet away, would he? And even if Freddie wasn't here, Spencer was probably still lurking outside the apartment, wondering whether the situation inside here was safe enough for him to be present in. I never forgot the time Spencer walked in on me and Griffin making out on the couch- it was probably one of the scariest moments of my entire life.

"C'mon, babe," he said, still trying to lure me into the trap of his lips, "remember the awesome relationship we had?"

"I'm fairly sure the key word there was _had_," I shot back, stepping away from him. Freddie stepped between us. I'm fairly sure he didn't have feelings for me anymore, and I had none for him (especially after the whole _him-saving-my-life_ fiasco), but we were like Harry and Hermione. We were like brother and sister, best friends who defended each other against other people. Making that comparison felt odd- if we were Harry and Hermione, who was Ron? Although the obvious answer was Sam, I remembered how in the books, Harry's two best friends fell in love with each other. But, that could never happen between Sam and Freddie, and it would definitely never happen between Sam and me, so who shared the romantic relationship in our trio of friends?

I must have been blanking out, because I was startled as I snapped out of my deep thoughts. Freddie and Griffin were starting an argument, which I really felt embarrassed listening to right behind them.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? What kind of dude steals another guy's Pee-Wee babies to interrogate him on his social life? That just disrupts the guy code, man!" Seriously? The _guy code?_

"I was doing it for a- friend," the last word seemed hard for Freddie to get out.

"Are you sure Sam is 'just a friend,' Benson? Cuz it seems like someone's a little jealous!" I had to admit, Griffin was right. I'd never seen Freddie this angry before.

"Sam is way too good for you!" Freddie fired back.

"Oh, then who would you suggest as the "perfect boyfriend" for Sam, Benson?"

"I dunno, just not you! You don't deserve Carly or Sam! So why don't you just leave before I make you?"

Griffin burst out laughing, and it was evident he doubted Freddie could beat him up. Unfortunately, I had to agree with Griffin, again. Luckily, Freddie's freakish mother walked into the room before the argument became physical. "Freddie," she said, in the tone she usually used before she was about to embarrass him in public, "you forgot to apply your pimple ointment," she reprimanded him. Even though there was only one other person who could learn of Freddie's humiliating secrets in the room besides me, I still pitied him. Who wants to live with a mother who doesn't believe a fifteen year old guy can't even have a bath by himself?

"Mom," he whined, his face changing colors rapidly, from pink to crimson. She blew the whistle she had acquired a couple months ago, before I found out Sam and Freddie had kissed, which signaled his curfew times. He moaned, knowing he couldn't say no to the whistle unless he wanted to do an extra puzzle and take two more tick baths this week.

I was somewhat scared now, that Freddie was leaving the room- what did Griffin want from me? Freddie angrily stomped across the carpet and into the hallway, but not before sending me a concerned glance that said "_be careful with this guy._"

Before I could turn my head back to Griffin to deal with him, I felt a pair of lips connect with mine. Trying to rip myself away from the jerk, he held onto me closer, idiotically thinking I wanted to deepen the kiss.

Right at that moment, Sam walked in on the unusual scene- again.


	8. Fault

**YAY! Chapter 8! It took me a while to think of what would happen next, because honestly, I just improvise as I write (if that makes any sense). But I won't be here for 2 weeks, so I'm not sure how long it'll take for the next chapter to get up.**

**I know there is not much real Seddie yet, but don't worry, that parts coming, love/hate relationships take time.**

**But anyways, thanks for the reviews and subscriptions, guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I seriously doubt Dan Schneider would take the time to make an account on FF named viciousboar and write a story about his own TV show when he could just put it in an actual episode instead.**

* * *

Sam POV

After snapping at an innocent Spencer, I hurried out of Bushwell Plaza, ignoring Lewbert's stupid comments in the lobby about rubbing mustard all over his wart in the lobby, and walked out into the sidewalk. Gosh, it was still burning outside, I just wanted to melt into a puddle and never be bothered again.

I was so mad at Freddie and Carly. Both of my best friends, don't even think a guy who eagerly collects children's plush stuffed animals is good enough for me, then who was? Some hobo on the street who ate out of a dumpster and sang his rabbit goodnight?

Carly and I have been best friends for so long- but I was still somewhat mad at her. I knew our friendship meant a lot to her, but I knew my best friend pretty well when it came to boys. I was fairly sure that Carly was a little jealous that Griffin could like me, and since Freddie _loves_ her so much, he helped her out by trying to disappoint me. Confused, I sat down on the burning pavement. Uncomfortable with the raging heat on the ground, I scooted away from the sidewalk onto the grass under a tree, and lay on my back, staring at the all-too-blue sky. Griffin seemed so sincere when he told me we should hang out. But, maybe I was too desperate. Maybe he wasn't all that interested in me yet. Mad that I had gotten my hopes up, I stretched out my leg and kicked a pebble on the sidewalk with my sandals (shoes only Mrs. Benson wouldn't approve of.)

I thought Freddie was over Carly. I thought, after the taco truck disaster of 2010, after he was out of his casts, they both realized they were meant to be friends. And I was perfectly okay with that, it was really weird to have my two friends (well friend and a co-worker who I happened to hang out a lot with) making out in front of me. Their relationship bothered me more than my twin sister Melanie did. But apparently, he was in on the plan too. He would do anything for Carly 2 years ago, and apparently, he's still in that same obsessive state of love.

But... .Carly being jealous and going through all that trouble just to make sure I didn't get her ex- seemed kinda slimy of her. In fact, it didn't seem very Carly-ish at all. Maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe she enlisted Freddie because he was the only one besides me that was close enough to her to get involved in this kind of situation. That theory seemed more genuine, more Carly-like. Carly wasn't one of those people who hated you for stealing an ex-, she was one of those people who tries to make things better by making lemonade for arguing people. (In other words, she made lemonade everyday to calm me and Freddie down).

I sat up abruptly. I needed to talk to Carly immediately. It probably wasn't her fault. It probably wasn't Freddie's fault. She had given me a short explanation, one that sent me angrily storming out the lotion-covered door. I needed to talk to her, girl-to-girl. Even though she had unintentionally insulted me, I was still hurt by her previous words, and wanted to talk to her alone so she could tell me what she was really up to.

Sprinting back to the lobby, I ignored Lewbert who was screaming at me not to sweat on the flowers, and retraced my steps to the apartment. The door swung open easily, but inside I found the most shocking scene ever, even more so than the one I had walked in upon not an hour ago: _Carly and Griffin making out._

I knew Carly was jealous. I knew it. They broke apart, and Carly stepped back, her face horrified. Griffin looked somewhat abashed, and I stared him down. He faltered and looked down at the floor. I looked up at Carly, and her face was still frozen with petrified shock.

I knew I didn't want to hurt Carly though. Even though she was practically sucking the face off of Griffin, my mind flashed back to all the things she had done for me in the past.

So instead of hurting her like I would have done with any other person, I just I back out of the room slowly, slamming the door on my way out. Then I collapsed against the wall next to Freddie's door. Ugh, I was _caring_. I couldn't believe I just left that room without someone getting injured.

I buried my hands into my face, weeping uncontrollably. _Crying_. Something only the weak do. Something I had already done today. Something I've probably only done five times in my entire life.

But I wasn't crying over Carly's betrayal. No, as soon as I had walked into that room, his face made it clear that he was using me, and that Freddie (and Carly) were right the entire time. I felt ashamed that I had been infuriated by both of their mysterious behaviors today. But the question was, if Carly was right about Griffin, and wasn't jealous, _why were they kissing?_

Suddenly, the door next to me opened slowly, as though someone was cautiously on the look out for any dangerous activity going on in the hallway. Glancing up, I saw the familiar brown eyes that actually comforted my pain by just looking at them.

I knew me and Freddie were friends... sort of, but he made it obvious since the first time we met that he preferred Carly, the perfect, pretty, nice brunette over me, the dirty blonde. And now, he's going after someone even more gorgeous than Carly- Sabrina, who was actually interested in Freddie.

"Hey," he whispered, and it was evident that he knew what had just happened. He must have been watching through his peephole.

"Hi." I said bluntly. Even though I knew he wanted to just comfort me, I kinda wanted to be alone.

"Are you okay?" he asked; how he could ask such a stupid question like that when there was a translucent liquid running down my face, I don't know.

"Yes, Fredley. Go away."

"No, you need someone to talk to. And it's clear that you can't talk to Carly. Plus I don't feel that Gibby or Spencer would be any help, they'd just offer you lotion."

I snorted. Great, the nub is making me laugh. But I didn't hit him, I just smiled softly. But I couldn't let him know I enjoyed his presence.

"Well tough chiz, 'cause I don't want you here," I told him.

"Fine," he got up, but before he could take another step, I stopped him. "Actually, I do." I changed my mind.

He rolled his eyes at my indecisiveness, and plopped back down on the ground next to me.

Tears started rolling down my face again. Stupid crying. I am NOT weak.

Freddie looked like he was fighting with himself internally about something, andhis arm was twitching, as though it was trying to move but he wasn't allowing it. I just closed my eyes and continued sobbing; I didn't care what I looked like now, I had already made a nub of myself in front of him. Suddenly, I felt something in my hair, moving up and down. I opened my eyes to see Freddie stroking my hair, with his expression concerned, yet cautious, as though he was afraid of my reaction.

But I didn't have one. I just leaned back and enjoyed the sensation. I felt more open to him, as he continued to move his hands through my blonde hair.

"It wasn't Carly's fault." he whispered. Ah, of course he would defend Carly. But I didn't want to move from this position, so I didn't get up and accuse him of lying.

"I'm not mad at Carly." It was true. I was shocked that she'd do something like that, but something felt wrong. Something inside my head was telling me that wasn't the Carly I knew. "I was more upset about Griffin lying to me. I was more upset that I didn't believe you when you told me."

He sighed. "It's fine. If you had come up and told me that Sabrina liked another guy-" my fists clenched together again "- I wouldn't have believed you." That hurt me more than he could ever have imagined.

"So you and Sabrina are a thing now?" I asks, hoping the answer was no.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think she likes me back," he said hopefully. My spirits were crushed.

"Oh." I replied simply.

"But anyways... it wasn't Carly. She seriously hates Griffin. She knew he was using you, and we tried to warn you, but you didn't believe us. So we tried to get him to admit it on tape, but you walked in. Then Carly tried explaining it to you... which evidently didn't worked."

"Yup. Evidently."

"And so when you left, Griffin tried to make a move on Carly. My mom came in and embarrassed me like usual-" I burst out laughing at this. What did the crazy woman say this time?

He didn't glare at me, or show any signs of fury. He patiently waited for me to stop laughing before he continued. "And I guess Griffin kissed her after I left."

That theory sounded right. And Freddie seemed so sincere about it, like he cared about me. Unlike Griffin, apparently. I glanced into his brown eyes again. This confrontation reminded me of the time I was trying to convince Freddie that Missy was evil (which she was).

Absorbed in the flashback, I unconsciously rested my head on his shoulder. When I realized what I was doing, I worriedly looked up at him, afraid of his reaction, but instead of awkwardness, his eyes were closed happily, and though he was in perfect, heavenly peace.

He also stopped stroking my hair. I wanted him to continue, but he did something I felt was even better- he put his arms around me, like a hug.

I closed my eyes just like he did. The pain was subsiding, and I felt just as peaceful as he did, which is something that isn't very common for me.

Then I opened my eyes. I was cuddling with Fredward Benson. Fredward Benson. _Fredward Benson. _My brain kept repeating that name on and on. I was cuddling with the nub.

But I didn't care.

* * *

**Haha... sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed, I just realized that there wasn't much actual Seddie interaction yet, so I had to add that in. Thanks so much for the reviews again, especially to BetterThanGold, DaydreamKid, icecoffee18, and twilightcrazed999, who have all reviewed more than 1 of my chapters. **

**...I still feel like this chapter was short, I'm gonna work on the next chapter now. :D**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**REVIEW!**


	9. I'm So Confused at the World

**I just wanted to try to update as fast as possible before I leave on Friday. So, here's the ninth chapter! I wrote it in Freddie's POV, just because it's easier and I wanted to write something in his POV, since I haven't in a while. Then I wrote in Carly's POV, mainly because she feels terrible and needs to tell her side of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, Spencer would be the main character.**

Freddie POV

After my overprotective mother (there, I said it!) mother finally let me go, I walked out the door, not sure what to expect when I went back inside Carly's apartment.

But I didn't even get a chance to. I opened the door just to find Sam rushing to Carly's cucumber-smelling door, and finding Carly and Griffin kissing.

They broke apart, and Carly hurriedly wiped her mouth; she looked up at Sam, horrified that she had walked in at the wrong moment—again. It was obvious that Carly had been forced into kissing Griffin; well, to me at least, even though I couldn't see Sam's face, I was certain it was full of shock, and then anger.

Sam glared at an unabashed Griffin, who finally gave up fighting her intense glare I could practically see although I was behind her, by looking down at the floor.

I was fairly sure Sam was going to hurt someone. Strike that, I was 99.9% sure she was going to hurt someone.

But she backed out of the room slowly. I realized when that when she turned around, she would catch me spying, so I closed the door as quickly and as silently as possible before she could get a glimpse of me.

I surveyed Sam outside through my peephole. She had sat down miserably near the wall next the my door. Then, Sam abruptly started sobbing. I couldn't believe what I was seeing- Sam Puckett, crying. Those three words didn't go together, unless there was a "not" in between.

I cautiously opened the door, afraid she might get mad at me for walking in on her crying. Surprisingly, she did nothing to injure me.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi," she rudely replied. Maybe she doesn't want me here. Maybe I should leave.

No, leaving felt wrong, especially now that Sam had resumed her weeping. "Are you okay?" I asked. _Great question_, I told myself inwardly. She'll probably think I'm an idiot. Not that she already does.

"No Fredley." I rolled my eyes as she came up with yet, another ridiculous nickname for me. "Go away." So she didn't want me there. That kinda hurt, considering I was being as nice as I could, but that really wasn't the worst thing she's ever said to me. I wouldn't back down yet.

"No, you need someone to talk to. And it's clear that you can't talk to Carly. Plus I don't feel that Gibby or Spencer would be any help, they'd just offer you lotion." It _was_ true. She laughed, which made me feel better. It was like she was my medicine.

"Well, tough chiz, 'cause I don't want to here." she said back.

"Fine," I reluctantly got up. I was somewhat confused when I didn't want to leave, but apparently she didn't want me.

Before I could step into my apartment, Sam changed her mind. "Actually, I do." Hearing those words raised my hopes. Maybe she did actually think I could comfort her. But I couldn't show my exuberance, so I rolled my eyes, pretending to be annoyed that she had changed her mind.

Tears started rolling down her face immediately, so I took my seat next to her. As I sat back down, I felt the sudden urge to touch her hair. I hadn't really noticed until now, but although it wasn't as shiny as Carly's, it was even nicer. It looked so pretty, so curly, and beautiful. I looked down to see my arm twitching. What would she think if I ran my hands through her hair. I glanced up nonchalantly to see that see had noticed my arm. _Might as well just do it, _I thought, _before she thinks you have some arm problem._

Sam closed her eyes. _Now's my chance_. I slowly placed my hands in her luscious blonde locks, and ran them through it, from top to bottom.

Sam opened her eyes slowly, glancing at my

She looked like she wasn't going to say anything, so I jumped right onto the subject. "It wasn't Carly's fault." That much I knew.

"I'm not mad at Carly. I was more upset about Griffin lying to me. I was more upset that I didn't believe you when you told me." She felt that she had offended me? Well, that was a first. (Actually, second, after the time she had apologized before we kissed).`

"It's fine. If you had come up and told me that Sabrina liked another guy, I wouldn't have believed you." I actually didn't mean that, after hanging out with Sabrina when another girl was on my mind, I realized I didn't really like her. I felt kinda bad for lying to Sam, because her face faltered right as those false words came out of my mouth. Maybe she thought I didn't consider her that good a friend.

"So are you and Sabrina a thing now?" she asks, surprising me with the unexpected question. I was almost certain she was going to question our friendship.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think she likes me back." I replied, trying to sound as casual as possible while trying to make it seem as though I was acting. The last thing I needed was for Sam to think I was an even bigger dork for liking a girl who didn't like me back.

"Oh," she said simply, surprising me again. I was sure she was going to throw an insult me, but she must be so crushed she can't even put any effort into being mean to me.

That reminded me: I needed to explain to her what happened so that she wouldn't be mad at Carly; if they got into another fight, it would be my fault this time, because of my "brilliant plan," that led Griffin into thinking that Carly was still into him.

"But anyways... it wasn't Carly. She seriously hates Griffin. She knew he was using you, and we tried to warn you, but you didn't believe us. So we tried to get him to admit it on tape, but you walked in. Then Carly tried explaining it to you... which evidently didn't worked."

"Yup. Evidently." Did she still doubt me?

"And so when you left, Griffin tried to make a move on Carly. My mom came in and embarrassed me like usual-" she started laughing hysterically at this. I didn't blame her; if it was someone else's mother, I would have been laughing too. Plus, I was glad she was slowly being herself again by laughing at me. I waited patiently for her as she finished chuckling.

"And I guess Griffin kissed her after I left," I concluded, wondering what was sailing through her head at the moment. She looked like she was in deep thought.

I looked down at the floor, kinda embarrassed to be sitting here with Sam while she was thinking. All of a sudden, she rested her head on my shoulder. I glanced at her, and it looked like she did it absentmindedly. It felt so nice, I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

I also stopped stroking her hair. With her head on my shoulder, it was a little awkward. So instead, I put my arms around her. Like a hug. I could feel her relaxing in my arms.

Then I opened my eyes to find her closed. The thought of what we were doing struck me at that moment.

I was cuddling with Samantha Puckett. _Sam Puckett_. Sam.

But I didn't care.

* * *

Carly POV

I felt so horrible. Sam had just walked in, only to find Griffin forcefully kissing.

Gibby's words sounded through my head, so clear that I almost turned around in shock that he was behind me. _"So let's just recap." _he said.

Griffin tried to make me jealous by flirting with Sam, I asked Freddie to help me, Sam didn't believe her, Freddie devised a plan to get the truth out to Griffin to show Sam, Sam walked in on us, I tried explaining, which mad her even madder, Griffin kisses me, Sam walks back in, gets ever angrier, and walks back out. The conclusion? I'm a horrible friend.

I am. It's true. Even though I didn't willingly kiss my ex-, who was unashamedly sitting on the couch, rejoicing that his little plush "play pretties" were safe, I just hurt my best friend. It might not be true that she's mad at me, since she walked out of the room without damaging my person, I still feel guilty, as though I've done something wrong.

I had to do something. I had to talk to Sam. But I obviously had to talk to her alone. If only Freddie was there when Sam walked in a second time. If only he could explain it to her.

Suddenly I realized I was still frozen in the position Sam had found me in, and my face was still the same, in a mask a petrified shame. I shook my head, similar to a dog, and glared at Griffin, who was still oblivious to the world as he talked in a high, girly voice to Peter the Penguin.

"GRIFFIN!" I screamed. "GET OUT!" I may have been overreacting a tiny bit, but I was angry. Strike that, I was furious. My friendship with Sam meant a lot to me, and I wasn't going to let some stupid boy stand in the way of making it up to her. He jumped up from the couch, a little intimidated by my screaming, and grabbed his plastic bags full of Pee-Wee babies. I briskly walked past him to the door, opened it, and almost screamed get out, when I caught a glimpse of Sam and Freddie. Cuddling. Together.

Yes, Sam and Freddie. Not Freddie and Sabrina. Not Sam and Gibby. But Sam and Freddie. I was certain for 2 seconds that I was hallucinating, but after repeatedly blinking and craning my neck for a better look, I realized the affection in front of me was genuine. They looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb them. It was so weird, they could have even been mistaken for a couple.

I turned around, to find Griffin still sitting on the living room couch where Spencer had once caught us making out, confused at my hesitation in forcing him to leave.

I silently closed the door, not wanting to disturb my best friends. Then I marched over to the couch again, grabbed the idiot sitting there, and pulled him over to the elevator (huh, he was easier to move than Freddie), where I pressed the button that sent him down to his floor.

"Call you later," he said, mistakenly thinking I was still interested in him. What the chiz is wrong with that boy! Is he an idiot? Oh wait, I already knew the answer.

"No! You will call _no one_!" I quoted Spencer from a year ago when Griffin had repeated those exact same words to me.

I then went to the couch, where so many eventful things had happened today, and I sat down. I was tempted to open the door again and question Sam and Freddie, but I didn't want to disturb their peacefulness. Glancing over at the door, I realized I could look through the peephole. Tiptoeing over there, as though they could here me through the door, and stood up on my toes and peered through it curiously.

There were several things odd about the scene. First, it looked like both of them were sleeping together (not in the wrong way), with their eyes closed, but it also looked like Freddie was stroking her hair. Second, Sam had her head on Freddie's shoulder, which she would never, ever, never, ever, ever, ever, ever do. Ever. Unless, what she had walked in upon ten minutes ago had hurt her so much, it reduced her to allowing Freddie to comfort her.

I wondered where Spencer was. Maybe he actually did go to visit Gibby's house. Probably his mother. Or, most likely, he went to go buy some more lotion.

Peering through the opening in the door again, I noticed Freddie had stopped stroking Sam's hair, and now had his arms around her. This day could not get weirder.

I decided that by now Griffin was out of the elevator and had reached his own apartment, so I did what I always did when I needed to think- I took a shower.

* * *

By the time I had come out, Sam and Freddie were still sitting there, huddling together as though they were the only two people in the world.

I didn't want to walk out there and demand what they were doing, because that seemed a little mean. So I stepped into the elevator, and went to the lobby, where Lewbert was taking a nap. Thankfully. I swear, he's the worst doorman ever.

Walking outside, I accidently ran into Spencer, who was bringing more lotion in. Okay, his lotion obsession was starting to annoy me, because he offered me some as soon as he had collected to bags he had dropped in surprise of seeing me out here. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

I wondered whether Gibby had left my apartment yet. Maybe he had seen my two best friends. Maybe he took the elevator inside my apartment to go to the lobby. Maybe he didn't see them at all.

Could Sam and Freddie actually like each other? No, they argue too much for that. I have to make lemonade for them everyday to calm them down. But why would Sam, of all people, go to Freddie, the person she had allowed to be her first kiss but claimed to hate, be her best friend. These jumbled thoughts swarmed in my head for what seemed like forever. I was so confused. If Sam and Freddie liked each other. What if they became boyfriend and girlfriend? What if I became a third wheel? I wiped my brow, which was coated with sweat (gross!) which reminded me of the hot sun. I laid down in the cool grass, but that didn't solve any of my problems besides the sweating.

I gave up, because the confusing thoughts mixed with the hot air wasn't helping my situation, so I returned to Bushwell Plaza, where Lewbert was still snoring. I found Sabrina standing there, confused as to what to do, so I jogged up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi!" she said perkily. "Do you know where Freddie is?" she asked, before I could say anything to her.

"Um, yeah, floor 8, across from my apartment." I like being a helpful person.

"Thanks," she replied. "Carly, right?" she said, on an afterthought, as though she wanted to stay here and get to know me better.

"Yeah."

"Cool. See ya!" Sabrina waved and headed for the elevator.

I realized that Sabrina liked Freddie. A lot. She wouldn't have come all the way back to Bushwell if she didn't like him. (What? I'm sometimes a slow person.) ...And she was going to walk up to find Sam and Freddie. Who were probably still sitting there, forgetting about me.

My eyes widened, and I ran after Sabrina like a lovesick boyfriend who's accidently insulted his girlfriend and has to make it better. "Wait! Sabrina! Freddie is... busy."

"Doing what?" her eyes were curious, but not suspicious luckily.

"Um..." I faltered, losing inspiration. Like Freddie, I wasn't the best liar. "He's... in the studio, fixing some iCarly equipment." the words just popped out of my mouth, before I could actually realize the meaning of them.

"Okay, well, I'll meet him up there," she replied, a little weirded out by my desperate attitude and tone. Before I could say anything back, she pressed the Level 8 button and took the elevator up.

I froze. _He's in the studio, fixing iCarly equipment. _She's still gonna pass them on her way there! _You idiot, Carly! Good job._

I took the stairs, because by the time I waited for the next elevator, she'd probably be there. Not that my slow running would be any better, but I had to at least try.

I finally made it to Level 8, just as I heard the ding! of the elevator, marking it's arrival on the floor. I peered around the corner, where Sam and Freddie had luckily jumped apart at the noise. Finally, too. But unfortunately, they were holding hands. I almost got dizzy from the sudden affection between the two today. Closing my eyes and pressing my head against to wall to keep steady, I reopened them when I heard a clicking coming from the hallway parallel to this one. High heels.

Sabrina walked down the hallway (the one that I wasn't standing in) to see Sam and Freddie standing there, holding hands. What the chiz had happened when I was gone? I looked at my pink, digital watch, with read that I only been gone for 30 minutes. How had Sam and Freddie gone from not standing each other to holding hands? What is wrong with the world today!

"Freddie?" Sabrina asked incredulously. "Who's this?" she said. When Freddie didn't say anything, Sabrina questioned him even further. Is this your... _girlfriend_?"

Sam and Freddie looked each other with wide eyes. But they didn't look at each other with incredulity. Instead, they looked at each other as though they feared Sabrina knew something she shouldn't.

I'm so confused at the world.

* * *

**Finally! A chapter longer than 3,000 words. I was so happy with the feedback from Chapter 8, thank you guys?**

**What do you guys think happened in the time that Carly was gone? Hmmm...**

**And why do people keep walking in on each other at the wrong times? Oh wait, I know the answer, I'm the author! *_laughs evilly_***

**Erm... yeah, so please review!**


	10. Those Thirty Minutes

**Finally Chapter 10! I'm sorry it's been so long, but I was on vacation in Alaska, with no laptop. But I spent an entire half hour in the hotel room during the night trying to figure out what to write for this chapter. I hope it's believable and Seddie-ish enough for you guys. **

**Anyways, who's excited for July 30th- Season 4 Premiere of iCarly!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, iSaved Your Life would have never existed.**

**

* * *

**

Freddie POV

I smiled into the somewhat awkward hug me and Sam were sharing. I felt so peaceful, like I could stay like this forever. Sam seemed to feel the same way.

After around four minutes of silence, I felt like someone was watching us. I opened one eye and stared at Carly's door. I wonder what kind of rage she had unleashed on Griffin. That girl can get angry when she wants to.

Something didn't feel right about the situation though. It felt now as though someone was intruding on this moment, ruining it, without actually disturbing it.

I glanced at Sam again. She wasn't moving- maybe she fell asleep.

"Sam," I whispered, and she opened her eyes.

"What Freddork?" she asked, a little annoyed. Her attitude confused me. She was upset I stopped this moment? She wasn't... enjoying it, was she? I mean, I secretly was, but I wasn't planning on telling her th. I thought to her this meant I felt sorry for her.

"Sam, does it feel like someone's... watching us?" I whispered.

"Who cares?" she replied, trying to regain the tranquility that had once filled the air.

"I mean, what it someone sees us like this? Won't they ask questions?" I was somewhat worried now. What if my mom saw me with _Sam_... like _this_? What if Carly saw us? Would she think we're secretly dating?** [A/N: Random note, anyone read fireflies321's story, iKeep a Secret? (Even though I'm fairly sure most/all of you have) in case you haven't, you have to read it, it's the best Seddie story ever!]**

"So?" Sam moved away from me this time, removing herself from my arms. "You don't want to be seen with me?" I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say to that. "Yeah, that's right." she continued. "'Cause Ms. Sam Puckett is unapproachable. No boy would ever come to her. Ever single guy prances over to Carly Shay, while I'm left in the dark." Again, with the whole "_Every-guy-loves-Carly-and-ignores-Sam_" deal? What is her problem? What guy could have hurt her so much, that'd she go on and on about this subject?

"No, Sam, I mean, I don't think you're unapproachable. What about Pete? He liked you," I tried reasoning with her. But the memory of Sam and Pete dating did not bring me happy feelings at the moment. Sam and I both stood up in unison, and I could tell this was going to be an ugly fight.

"No, he dumped me three weeks later, remember? Then he went after Carly." Oh yeah. Bad example.

"And Jonah? Oh yeah, he tried to kiss Carly!" she sat down again, covering her face and resuming her past sobbing.

"Sam, I'm sorry that-" she cut me off before I could even finish another sympathy statement.

"No, you aren't! You never are! If you are, why do you chase after Carly, why do you always tell her you're in love with her?" she screamed at me, flying up to my height once again.

"I don't like Carly anymore!" I defended myself. "I see her like a sister, she always has my back, and I have hers!"

"Really? 'Cause I'm fairly sure brothers and sisters don't make out after the brother saves the sister from a taco truck!"

"I thought we were over that! Plus it doesn't even concern you, just Carly and me, and we're completely over it!" I yelled back. I bet Lewbert could hear us both from the lobby. **[A/N: Sorry for another interruption, but I'm just pointing out that this is where Carly's taking a shower, that's why she hasn't heard them.] **

"You're right, Freddie." Wow, she called me Freddie! "I should get over it. Maybe by just staying away from you. 'Cause it's all your fault." It's all _my_ fault? How the chiz is it all my fault? I may have had a slight crush on Carly a few years ago, but why was Sam mad at me? It's not like she liked me. Or is she getting so upset because she does? ...No that's not possible, this is Sam Puckett. She'd like guys like Griffin, and Pete, and Jonah, but definitely not me.

But I still didn't see what I did to make her upset. She was obviously mad because no guys liked her, but why is she picking on me? How am I worse than her two ex's and Griffin? Because she thought I never liked her?

She turned around, disappointed by my lack of reaction. _It's now or never, Freddie, _I told myself. Did I like Sam or not? I thought of how Griffin looked at her, but it turned out he was still just interested in Carly. I thought of how Pete flirted with her, only to turn her down weeks later. I thought of how Jonah and her shared their private jokes, leaving me to hang only with Carly. Again, my fist automatically clenched down, and in my blind anger, and spun her around, and _kissed her._

She seemed extremely surprised at my sudden responsiveness, but after a few seconds, she kissed me back.

It was better than our first kiss, only because it wasn't as passionate, and it lasted around 11 seconds (we lied to Carly). Her lips moved in sync with mine as I moved closer to her. Wow, she really did like me. She must be thinking the same about me as my hands moved to her waist. Hers moved upward to ruffle my hair, but soon we both needed air.

She broke the kiss first. We were both panting, and the moment was slightly awkward, only because we were screaming and fighting 30 seconds ago, yet we both started making out.

"Better than Griffin, huh?" I hoped that broke the silence.

"I don't know. I never did actually kiss him on the lips. Maybe I should go ask him-" I cut her off with another kiss.

"What are we doing?" she questioned, as soon as our lips parted.

"We're kissing," I replied simply. Even I was confused as my calm temperament.

"I mean, did that kiss mean nothing to you?" she asked. I never did realize how insecure she was; but I answered her truthfully.

"If it did, why would I kiss you again?" This scene was starting to feel weird. Just like after our first kiss. We were struggling for words to say.

Sam didn't reply. She simply sat back down, then looked expectantly at me. Understanding the message in her eye, I sat back down with her.

"So..." I said.

"So..." the beautiful blonde in front of me repeated.

"What are we now?" I'm not good with all that mushy stuff. Carly tried to get me to read Twilight once, but I used the "_my-mom-blew-the-whistle_" card. Sam wasn't as fortunate as me.

"What do you want us to be?" Sam asked softly.

It took me some time to reply. "I dunno..." I said. "More than friends?" It came out more like a question. "So we can continue the whole kissing thing?"

Sam laughed, throwing her head back. Instead of saying "yes" or "no", she kissed me again. **[A/N: I feel that I'm doing too many author's notes, but whatever. I know they do a lot of kissing, but I'm making up for iSYL :D] **

When we broke apart, I told her, "I like that answer." Great, I'm turning into Edward. (Carly forced me to watch the movie if I wasn't going to read the book).

"Good," she smiled. She put her head on my shoulder again, and I felt at peace once again. It was as though the previous fight we had never happened. It still felt like someone was watching us, though.

But I still didn't care.

* * *

(Still) Freddie POV

Interrupting the quietness, I heard a faint _ding_! on the other side of the hallway. Someone's coming up the elevator. Probably Lewbert, coming to (aggressively) question the loud shouting.

But then, I heard a loud clicking noise against the ground, one I recognized. _Sabrina._

I jumped up. Suddenly aware of my surroundings, I could hear a faint breathing sound coming from the other side other side of the hallway. Someone else was there, someone who wasn't Sabrina.

But there was no time to investigate that at the moment. Sabrina was heading our way, although she couldn't see us yet. Sam was tightly holding my hand, unlike me, not knowing who was coming down the hallway.

But I didn't want to let go of Sam's hand. I couldn't just let Sabrina flirt with me in front of my girlfriend.

"Freddie?" Sabrina's voice sounded, and her body finally came into view. "Who's this?" I couldn't answer. I guess I seemed somewhat into her when we video-chatted before, with all that flirting, but she didn't like me all that much did she?

Or maybe girls take things to seriously. Griffin just said "We should hang out" to Sam, and she practically fell in love with him. Did Sabrina like me that much? Would she get mad at me?

"Is this your... girlfriend?" she continued talking. I so wished I could be someone else right now, like Spencer, or Gibby. But Sabrina continued staring at us.

I turned my head to look at Sam. She seemed to wear the same expression I did. One of fear, shock, and confusion.

This was such a weird day.


	11. They're Meant to Be

Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, it took me a while to figure out how I was gonna continue it. This chapter is gonna be in Carly's POV, just because it's fun to write for her; it's harder for Sam, and sometimes for Freddie. Tell me if I should make a little fill-in chapter in Spencer/ Gibby's point of view later, cause I think it'd be really funny!

**Anyways... I'm working on a little Victorious one-shot story. It's really a little fluff, but I kinda wanted to work on something besides iCarly. Please check it out when it's up :D**

**Disclaimer: My first name isn't Dan. My last name isn't Schneider. _sigh_...**

* * *

Carly POV

I held my breath, realizing I was inhaling and exhaling quite loudly, as Sabrina stared down Sam and Freddie. They looked around a little ashamed. I cocked my head to the side like a confused or curious puppy, still not sure what had happened in the past thirty minutes, but I was starting to get angrier as Sam and Freddie didn't answer her, as though I was the one standing in front of them, expecting at least a sentence from either of them.

"Freddie?" Sabrina said softly. Wow, this girl has a lot of patience.

"Um, Sabrina," Freddie muttered, not sure what to say.

I was about to walk into the scene and join the three other figures mixed in the chaos, when Sam stepped foward menacingly, taking charge, acting as if the curly-red-haired girl wearing a multicolored dress in front of her was a threat.

"Look," she said threateningly; this time I actually did walk into the hallway, surprising all of them. I didn't want there to be an ambulance rushing over here in the next few minutes. Sam and Freddie looked down, both of them seemingly very guilty; Sabrina was still in shock.

"Haven't I seen you before?" Sabrina asked me. Really? It was three hours ago! I still remember my Grandad and I haven't spoken to him on the phone for four months!

"Yeah," I said, mustering all that was left of my patience and politeness. Then I turned to Sam and Freddie losing it.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" That seemed like a more effective way to get them to talk. Sam looked alarmed, something that was rare for her.

This time, Freddie spoke.

"We're...holding hands," his voice shrunk on the last two words.

"Let me be more clear," I said, holding in my fury, "WHY ARE YOU TWO HOLDING HANDS!" I shrieked.

Now even Sabrina looked scared. "I'd like to know what's going on too!" she added in.

Suddenly, I heard another pair of footsteps. I wondered if Lewbert could hear me from the lobby. _Oops_.

The figure emerged from the hallway. It was my brother.

I sighed. This was probably the worst time for him to appear. My two best friends sighed in relief, but neither stopped clutching each other's hand.

"What goes on?" he asked, his head stuck behind a grocery bag. Probably filled with lotion. "Did I hear yelling?"

"No," Sam quickly and effortlessly lied, finally pulling her hand away from Freddie. "You must have heard Lewbert from the lobby," she told him.

Spencer didn't look convinced. "But, I'm fairly sure it was a feminine voice," he said, not sure of Sam's unpredictable reaction.

"What's your point?" she asked, stepping foward. Fair, Lewbert can sound like a girl sometimes.

"Uh... nothing," he said, glancing at me. I gave him a warning look, and he nodded knowingly; then he practically galloped into the apartment. He must be really happy. Or maybe Sam intimidated him to much.

He must be in a really good mood. I wondered were Gibby had gone. I had never seen him leave the apartment. Maybe he was in Spencer's room, waiting for Spencer to be back with more lotion.

Poor guy, Gibby. He had been through a lot today, and still didn't know the whole story. And neither did I.

I swiveled on my heel back to the blonde and the brunette in front of me. They looked kinda like criminals caught in the act.

"Seriously guys," I said, trying to stay calm, for the sake of no one overhearing us (although Spencer was probably looking through the peephole- if Gibby wasn't home).

"First, I see you guys cuddling-" I was cut off by three different gasps.

"You were spying on us!" the female and male in front of me yelled in indignation.

At the same time, Sabrina, yelled, "So she is your girlfriend!"

Then Sabrina, in her mini dress, waltzed up to Freddie. Sam clenched her fingers and drew him closer to her.

Sabrina, as I had already guessed, was a really kind girl. So I think it surprised all three of us when she slapped Freddie across the face. Sam didn't look bothered by that though; she had slapped him so many times I lost count after a month.

And Freddie looked quite unperturbed. I guess he was used to the pain. Kinda sad, really.

"I mean, Freddie, you don't flirt with a girl if you like someone else! Don't you know how rude and underestimating that is to a girl?" Sabrina started ranting; her tirade last 14 minutes (Yes, I counted). And by minute 3, I'm fairly sure all of us had stopped listening.

"How could you flirt with me and then go put your arms around some other girl? And you!" she turned to the curly blonde. "Didn't you see him with me? Why didn't you tell him to stop?

I was starting to pity Sam and Freddie, who just stood their in awkwardness, trying to block out the angry girl's high-pitched words.

"Wait," Freddie interrupted what would have been the fifteenth minute. "We- um- we're not a couple." It was pretty obvious he was lying, but I guess Sabrina didn't know him as well and me and Sam did.

"We are holding hands because... because... because...," he was losing inspiration here; I would have helped him out, but it would have been pretty suspricious, considering I too was demanding some answers.

But the world's #1 liar stepped up to the plate, interrupting Freddie's ramblings.

"See, what happened was I walked in on this guy who said he liked me," Freddie coughed at this, but she kept going, "kissing Carly, but it wasn't Carly's fault. I didn't know that, but when I walked out and found Freddie standing there, laughing at me," she continued. "So we starting an argument-"

"Like you always do!" I added in. Hey, I just wanted to help, so Sabrina would get out of there before I exploded. Literally.

"Right, so I was about to slap him in the face when Spencer, Carly's brother walked in on us. He's kinda obsessed with lotion, so I grabbed the bottle in his hands and threw it into the elevator just as it was going down to the lobby."

I smirked at that. I'm sorry, but the thought of Sam doing that to my brother would have devastated him. It's a good thing that didn't actually happen. I know my best friends too well to tell that they're lying. Well, at least Freddie. I guess I'd have to get the truth out of them when _she's _gone.

Sam kept speaking. "He got kinda mad, but in a very Spencer-ish way. He was just really mad about the lotion. I told him that he probably couldn't go a week without lotion; he told us we couldn't go a week without arguing. We probably couldn't even make it that far as a couple."

Freddie continued her story for her; it was kinda convincing, but at the same time, kinda unbelievablea second. "I agreed with him, but Sam being Sam accepted the challenge. She told him we could go a month pretending to be a couple. I tried to object, since I was kinda interested in someone else," I shot her a (fake) suggestive look, and Sam looked like she was trying not to wince. "But Sam wouldn't back down," he concluded.

Sabrina glared at him. I guess she was still deciding whether or not the story was true. But Freddie still acted interested in her; I don't understand why she was so mad. She still must be a little insulted that Freddie agreed to this.

**[A/N: I guess I kinda got the idea from jennetteandsimonarebest's story iSay iDo. Sorry! I just realized after I finished writing the story that it's similar to that, but that was the best explanation I had! But it's really good, so go check it out**!]

"I guess that's why Spencer looked so happy when he came into the apartment," I murmurmed. Sabrina was still trying to get all of the info processed in her head.

Finally, Sabrina stomped on her heel and walked away. Good riddance. I'm sure the two other people with me were thinking the exact same thing.

Wow. Wow. Wow. That was an easy way to get rid of her.

Now, it was time for Ms. Carly Shay to find out what was going on.

"Seriously guys, what is going on?"

Sam turned to Freddie. "I got this," she told him, and then kissed him on the cheek. I was almost ready to scream a series of profanities, when Sam pushed me into my apartment, and Freddie went back into his.

"Promise you won't get mad?" she told me. Mad? I was beyond mad! I found them cuddling, then holding hands, then waited 17 minutes for a frickin' explanation!

Instead, I just nodded. I didn't want Spencer to get invovled... again. He'd just produce another bottle of lotion, and tell us that was the solution to all of our problems.

"Me and Freddie... we're kinda dating now," she said, not meeting my eyes.

"Well, yeah, I got that pretty much figured out. I just want to know how! Griffin kisses me, you walk in, stomp out, get comforted by Freddie; and when I return you guys have started dating!" I exploded. But not literally.

She cowered, something not very usual for Sam to do. "You said you wouldn't get angry!"

I sighed. "Go on."

She then started a long, very-detailed story of every single thing that happened in those thirty minutes. Everything from her words, to his expressions, I now knew about.

* * *

Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. I'm now a third wheel. I kinda thought it might happen after the incindent at the dentist's office, but they both assured me it was just one time.

And now they've kissed more than once. For more than eight seconds (for some reason, I never believed them on that; whenever I tried to imagine it, it was 11 seconds.) It's really not a surprise though, that they had to argue for it to happen.

I guess it might be kinda awkward now, considering Freddie and I... once... well maybe more than that... made out... but not that much... just a little... like six times. And we were _almost _an item. Not to mention the fact that I told him I loved him once.

But, what if things didn't work out, like me and Freddie? What if, after being a third wheel for so long, they decide to break up and ignore each other? What would happen to our friendship, to iCarly? No, I couldn't think like that. They actually looked kinda cute together. Just as long as they don't make out in front of me. That much I can't handle. Even though me a Freddie had kissed in front of Sam before. I wondered how she had felt then.

But Freddie looked so comfortable with her. And he definitely didn't like Griffin. Well, he never liked Griffin for dating me, then dumping me, but he really hated him this afternoon, like he wanted to hurt him. More Sam-ish really.

Plus, Sam really never acted civilized to Sabrina. She usually hates ditzy girls like that, but she seemed ready to kill this one.

Maybe that's why they kissed each other. I mean, Sam definitely wouldn't kiss someone she hated; she and Freddie must really not like each other. And, she was technically the one to break me and Freddie apart.

It was hard to miss the chemistry they had. They actually seemed into each other (for once).

I guess they're meant to be.

So the question is...

who's the love of my life?

* * *

**Awww... poor third wheel Carly. Not my best chapter. Sorry it took a while for me to write, I only get like 20 minutes a day this week on the computer. **

**Please read (I guess you've already done that part) and review!**


	12. What Are the Chances?

**Sorry it took me a while to update; I've been working on my Victorious fanfic everyday, and I almost forgot about this story. Anyways, I felt that I left out too much of Spencer and Gibby; so here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Nick, from Spongebob, to Victorious.**

**

* * *

**Gibby POV

I looked at my watch. Wow, for the hottest day of the year, it sure went fast.

Freddie's glare had scared me all the way upstairs. I seriously did not want to get messed up in all this drama. All I knew was that there was some kind of intervention with Griffin and Freddie was not acting like himself and Sam was mad at someone as usual and Carly was stressed out. Trust me, if you knew them like I did, you'd run.

Spencer had abandoned me, so I was left to tinker with the props in the iCarly studio. So I pushed the glass door with the all-too familiar sign reading "_iCarly_" on it to enter the room full of cameras, bean bags, and a swing-out TV.

I picked up Freddie's camera. Huh, I realized this was the first time I actually ever held it- he's very protective of his technological equipment. In fact, I think the only one he's ever tolerated touching it was Sam. Or maybe she just bullied him into it.

The sunlight was glaring through the open window. Remembering that the air conditioning still wasn't working, I laid down, tired just from standing in the overbearing heat. I rested my head on the purple **[A/N: Hehe... purple]** beanbag and fell asleep.

* * *

Approximately ten minutes later, I woke up, startled, for I could her high-pitched shrieking. I recognized Carly's voice, and then Griffin's low one.

Still not wanting to get involved, I just rolled my eyes and lay my head down, so confused.

Maybe I should text Tasha. She was in Switzerland right now (and I envied her for getting out the Seattle heat) and I missed her so much. And for some reason, half the school population is convinced right now that she lied and moved away to get away from me. What, do they not think I'm in her league, or something?

_Hey, _I first wrote in my message. _miss u honey bunny! how's the chocolate in Switz?_

She texted me back almost immediately. _Hi, pumpkin! I miss u 2! it's awzm here, the food's amazing!_

Chuckling at her forwardness in replying, I quickly moved my thumbs to type in the message as fast as I could.

_cool! super hot here, ur rlly lucky. and 2day there's lots of drama with sam and freddie._

It took her a little longer to reply this time _oh, r they fighting again? awww... they're so cute!_

It didn't take me long to type in the next word. _what?_

She answered faithfully back. _well, it's obvious they lik each other. a lot. they show their emotions thru fighting. u can't tell?_

What is she talking about? Sam and Freddie... cute? Liking each other? Showing their emotions through fighting? Sounds like something that awesome producer who works for Mickelodeon does for his shows, but definitely not in reality! _are u sure we're talking about sam puckett and freddie benson?_

_haha, _she wrote back, _but rlly, r u blind? they make the most adorable couple ever. ever. it's like something that that cool producer on Mickelodeon would write for his shows._

I was confused. My girlfriend, the person I thought I knew the best, thought Sam and Freddie were adorable? _okay, gtg bye sugar!_

Wow, she was way off. She must know two other people.

I glanced at Freddie's cameras again. It wouldn't hurt, if I, played with one, would it? No, it couldn't. Freddie wouldn't even know.

I walked downstairs, where I could hear a shower running. Why was Carly taking a shower now? Huh, must be in a thinking mood.

I hurried over to the elevator, pushed the white button that lit up automatically, and waited for the door to open. Clutching the camera tight in my hand, I sighed. Today was a long day.

When the elevator opened, and the loud _ding_! sounded, I stepped outside. Lewbert was asleep, but apparently the _ding!_ was enough to wake him up. He must be a light sleeper.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LOBBY!" he shrieked. What is he so mad about? It's a lobby, not a sacred temple. "GET OUT!"

I was about to sprint away, when I realized that I was still holding the camera. I tiptoed past Lewbert, who was already fast asleep (_wow)_ and scurried hastily to the elevator to return the camera.

But I still wanted to use it. Staring at the complicated assortment of colorful buttons, I realized I didn't know how to work the thing. I had to go ask Freddie.

So when I reached Carly's apartment, I strode over to the door, opening it swiftly so that the extravagant cucumber-melon scent wafted around my head.

And what did I see?

Sam and Freddie, _kissing_.

I felt dizzy. Kissing? Sam and Freddie? Doesn't go in the same sentence. I almost dropped to my knees in confusion, but I somehow managed to maintain enough balance to stay standing.

I slowly closed the door, then opened it again. There was no way that Sam and Freddie were kissing. It had to be someone else.

Not wanting to be a pervert and watch them kiss, I quickly closed the door, so that they wouldn't hear the creak of it's metal hinges.

It took me a while to unfreeze. Maybe Tasha was right. Maybe everyone else was wrong. Or maybe it's Melanie... and some other guy. Yeah, that makes more sense.

I backed away from the door, still not sure I had seen correctly. Tripping over something behind me, I did a somersault in the air and hit my head against something, _hard_.

Then, the room went black.

* * *

I heard a slight creak a something opening, then a tiny click, which woke me up. Spencer was entering.

"Hey, Gibster!" he exclaimed surprised I was still here; I had started to become a frequent presence in the Shay's apartment since last year, just like Sam and Freddie.

I shook my head, similar to a dog wagging his wet, furry head to rid the droplets of water dripping off of its hair. _Sam and Freddie._ Something happened. I remember something happened, but I couldn't remember what it was. Good job, Gibby. You don't deserve to be shirtless.

"Why are you on the ground?" he asked.

"Good question," I replied, not sure either.

He had a brown paper bag full of the lotion he had bought. Not wanting to stand up, I realized I still had the camera clutched in my hand, so I crawled over to the kitchen counter that Spence and I had attempted to fix weeks ago, rose on my knees, and dropped it there.

_OW! _A sudden pain filled my the back of my head. I wonder what I did to injure it that badly. It must have been bad, because I couldn't remember what happened a couple minutes before I hurt my head. All I can remember was that I was texting Tasha, and then I played around with Freddie's camera.

"Um, I'm gonna go," I told Spencer. Maybe my mom could give me some medication that _hasn't _melted in this heat, and my headache would vanish.

"Wait! Don't go through that door!" he cried with desperation, as though if I used that choice of an exit, I would be sucked into a huge, mighty black hole that could destroy humanity and the earth, and then the universe.

"Why not?" I asked, still rubbing my head vigoriously.

"Sam, Freddie, Carly, and some other girl are out there," he said. "And apparently Carly's mad at Sam and Freddie. And Sam and Freddie are holding hands."

He said each statement slowly, as though he wasn't sure if what he saw was true or not either. "And," he continued, "when my sister's mad, you really should stay out of the way." That was true. Carly must be getting influence from Sam.

His words floated around in my head. It took me a couple seconds to realize the meaning of them. "Wait, Sam and Freddie were HOLDING HANDS?" I questioned him incredulously, like a policemen interrogating the suspected criminal. He looked alarmed at my sudden surprise and ferocity, but all of a sudden I received a little vision in my head:_ Sam and Freddie, outside his apartment, kissing._

That is what happened, that's what I saw before I hit my head! Oh my gosh, Sam and Freddie are dating! Tasha was right! Why wasn't Spencer more surprised?

"Yeah," he said stiffly, probably worried I might attack him. "But I bet they were playing some kind of practical joke. It couldn't be-"

"SAM AND FREDDIE ARE DATING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. **[A/N: Haha... iThink They Kissed repeat!]**

"What?" he asked, probably not catching a word I was saying.

"Before you came home, I saw Freddie and Sam, kissing outside his apartment, then I hit my head! That's why I was on the ground!"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard?" he asked.

"No, I actually saw them kissing!" I yelled. Maybe I was being kinda melodramatic, but I bumped my head, have a headache, and I'm not sure what's going on.

"I don't know Gib," he said, backing away. I guess I'm a little intimidating when I shout. Freddie seemed scared once, when I threatened to beat him up. "Maybe lotion can help with your headache.

I sighed. I didn't really want to leave just yet, I but at the same time, I wanted to be at home, where (I hoped) the air conditioning worked. But hanging with Spencer was really my "guy time." Freddie is usually with his two girl best friends.

So instead of going over to the elevator, I took his advice, started rifling through the stuff he bought. I was mainly bottle filled with the peach-colored lotion we loved. It was amazing. It smelt so good, and could solve almost anything. Sadly, no one agrees with us.

Feeling through the bag, my fingers touched some kind of tube, mixed in with all of the bottles. I pulled it out, and there it was, a tube of ointment.

"That's... uh... for Freddie," the 28 year old guy answered my unspoken question for me. "Um... his mom asked me to buy it."

"Uh huh," I replied sarcastically.

Unconsiously, I lay down on the couch. I guess I needed some rest.

Wow, what kind of day was this? The hottest and most dramatic day ever. Probably something you'd find on a fanfiction site.

Closing my eyes, I could already feel myself calming down, relaxing, as I stretched out of the comfy pillows of the Shay's couch.

This was probably all a dream. I mean, _Sam_ and _Freddie_? What are the chances?

* * *

**Finally, we get to know what Spencer and Gibby were doing!**

**Oh, and please read my new Victorious story, I put it up yesterday :P**

**Read and Review!**


	13. One Week Later

**Sorry I haven't updated this story! I was at this two week theater class for six hours a day, then I did a play, then I went to a sleep-away camp. And I forgot completely about this story. :(**

**But I when I did have a little time, I was working on another fic, for Zoey 101 (Yes, I'm a fan of Mr. Dan Schneider).**

**So, sorry! But here's the next chapter, in Carly's POV.**

It was the next we, the day after _the _day. The day my two best friends got together and I became a third wheel. The hottest, most complicated day of my life. The day that gave me a headache just from thinking about it.

Not that I didn't like it.

Heck, I could write a TV series based on that day. But it was so weird. And dramatic. And crazy.

But, surprisingly, Sam and Freddie hadn't changed much from it. When they came barging into my apartment without ever knocking, like always, they were already halfway through another one of their daily banters.

"But, I don't see what's wrong with hot-glueing someone to their door!" Sam defended herself from the crime she'd just admitted.

Freddie, who's back was completely covered in a translucent, sticky substance and face was red as a tomato, yelled at her, "My mom came home and saw me, and then called an ambulance, and then the FBI!"

Yes. They're not like other couples.

Sam snorted. "So you didn't think it was fun when we made out while you were stuck to your door?" she questioned innocently.

I shuddered quietly behind them, trying desperately hard not to picture that... dammit.

Freddie seemed to consider this for a moment. "Still..." he faded off, losing reasons. This totally reminded me of when Sam put a dead fish in his locker. Which then led to causing them to share a first kiss. I'm _still_ trying to figure out what happened, but they won't ever give me details.

Breaking out of my train of thoughts, I saw Sam and Freddie, already passionately lip-locked with each other. I didn't need to see this, so I rolled my eyes and walked past them. I didn't want to bother them- it was only their second day together.

Sitting on the couch dejectedly, a little bit disappointed that I was now a third wheel, I tried iamgining what it'd be like if Freddie and I had stayed together after he saved my life. Of course I love him, but now I realize it really wasn't the romantic way. Still... it would have been kinda cool to... _STOP_!

_What am I doing? Why the chiz am I daydreaming about dating my best friends boyfriend? What the hell is wrong with me?_

I gave a sideway glance at the embraced couple, oblivious to the other brunette in the room. Nope, things wouldn't have worked out between me and Freddie.

Besides, Sam and Freddie were a cute couple. Sam and Freddie. Seddie. I giggled at their adorable couple name.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I recognized the four raps on the door as Gibby's special handshake. He gave me a half-smile as the door swung open.

"Hey, Carly, I was wondering if-" he then caught sight of the "extraordinary" scene behind me. He let out a small squeak, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Omigosh, Gibby are you okay?" I knelt to the ground.

Sam and Freddie, who had surprisingly broken apart, and squatted beside me while I cradled the usually-shirtless boy's head on my lap.

"Why'd he pass out?" Sam questioned.  
"I honestly have no idea- he saw you guys… yeah, and he just fell to the ground," I answered, my eyes not leaving his blank face.

"Why? Doesn't he know about us?" Freddie asked. "I thought you told him," he looked at me.

"Why? Was it my job? Wouldn't he rather hear it from you guys?" I replied, somewhat offended, looking up at Freddie.

"Well-" he was about to say something else before Sam interrupted.

"Let's not argue about this right now!" I never thought I'd hear that come from Sam's mouth. "I know a trick to waking him up."

She put her face close to his ear, and screamed, "WAKE UP, YOU SHIRTLESS POTATO! THE GOVERNMENT JUST BANNED REMOVING SHIRTS, SO YOU BETTER GET YOURS BACK ON!"

I exchanged a glance with Freddie before I muttered, "Well that's not something so hear everyday." Freddie chuckled, and nodded.

Gibby, who actually really was not shirtless, started to stir. When he had fully opened his eyes, he was staring at the ceiling.

"Had- weird- dr- dream," he managed.

Then he saw me. "Oh, hi Carly!" He sat up, 3 inches away from my mouth. What? I'm a girl. My brain is designed to know these things.

He must have felt woozy, because he planted his head back on my lap. Then, he looked past me, trying to take in his surroundings, and spotted the blonde and brunette peering anxiously over my shoulder.

Then he passed out again.

Sam POV

Why the chiz did Gibby pass out when he saw us?

I mean, usually find it to be an accomplishment when a victim you pick on can faint at the sight of you, but it looked like he was scared of Freddie too. Who the chiz is scared of _Freddie?_

Unless…. he _did _know we were dating, and liked me? No, that wasn't a possibility… I don't think. I hope not. Or I'll break his thumbs again.

When I finally broke out of my train of extremely scary thoughts, I found Carly and Freddie staring at me. I realized they expected me to use the "method" again.

"Don't you think we should move him to the couch first?" I have no idea where all this niceness is coming from. I guess dating Freddie and being friends with Carly has its effects.

So, Freddie and I, who were twenty times stronger than our girly-girl friend, ended up carrying Gibby to the couch.

But instead of reviving him with my "technique," Carly put a wet washcloth on his head, and we waited a whole 20 minutes.

Of course, during the sixth minute, I got hungry, so I ended up eating the steak Spencer was going to grill with Socko for a barbecue this weekend. Oh well.

When Gibby _finally _opened his eyes, I was munching on the last bit, while my boyfriend and Carly make sure he's all right.

Seeing them doing something together, so similar in reactions and personaility makes me wonder what would happen, if they had continued to let their relationship grow after he saved her life. Of course, I'd be heartbroken, but would they realize themselves that they truly weren't meant for each other? Meh, I'm just turning into a jealous mush. Why would Freddie choose to date me, when he had a crush on Carly for so long? Obviously he's over her.

Drawing my attention back to the couch where the lump of a nub was laying, Gibby starts to mutter, clearly not aware of his actual surroundings.

"Sam…," he groaned. My eyes widened, and I wondered if he was hallucinating or dreaming about me. It better not be anything inappropriate or I'll break more than his thumbs this time!

It couldn't be, because seconds later he moaned Freddie's name. Unless… he was imagining something that involved three of us doing something together….

Eh, no, Gibby's not like that. Then he moaned two other words: "making out."

So he was thinking about us making out, huh? More innocent than I was thinking, at least.

Suddenly, he sat up, startling the two surrounding him. Seeing Freddie's face, he let out a bloodcurdling scream that even made me jump.

Retaliating from my weakness, I plopped back down on the red, swirly chair, and said, "Yeah, I react that same way on the inside every time."  
Freddie glanced over my way, rolling his eyes, reminding me that I had to be a little nicer to him now that we're dating. Or course, I usually forget. It's hard to ignore insulting someone like him when you've done it for so many years.

Gibby blinked a couple times, realized I was there, and was three seconds later was halfway through another scream until Carly clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Gibby!" she half-whispered. "You want Lewbert to come up here?" At the mention of the psychotic doorman of Bushwell Plaza, I scoffed.

Last week he had let up pretty much every single one of the people from this apartment complex because of the air conditioning. But I got him back the next day by borrowing three hundred dollars from his office, which is undeniably messy.

"Sorry!" he whispered, attempting to stand up, only to sit back down on the floor. He took off his shirt, and stared at Carly, trying to focus on her face.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, staring right back at him in the face. It felt a little awkward though, like me and Freddie were intruding with a private moment we weren't supposed to witness.

And apparently I was right, because a moment later, Carly was helping Gibby up the stairs. "Be right back!" she called out to us. "Gibby just wants to tell me something in private."

Freddie exchanged a confused glance with me, and I realized we were alone. Finally. Taking five steps nearer to him, we were now nose-to-nose.

"I thought you were repaying me for gluing you to your door?" I questioned teasingly.  
He smirked and said, "You haven't paid up," before closing the distance between our mouths.

Carly POV

Dragging Gibby up the stairs wasn't too easy. I was huffing just as much as him by the time we got to the top.

Then he stared me right in the eye, and told me, "I saw something last week, I just wanted to tell you."

"And you couldn't tell me in front of Sam and Fred-"

"No!" his eyes widened, as though that thought was completely horrifying, even though I hadn't completely finished it.

"I had a hallucination," he said. "Last week, I saw Sam and Freddie… making...making…out," trembled.

"So?" I questioned. He seemed like he was missing something. Like he didn't know…. That Sam and Freddie were dating was a hot topic throughout the Internet this week just because of iCarly. Then again, he doesn't have cable, so I'm not sure how many Internet rumors he's read in his lifetime.

"So? So? So?" He seemed to be having some panic attack. "I saw them kissing! And I'm still not sure whether it's an hallucination, because I hit my head a while after!"

"Well when did you see them?" I asked. That would probably determine whether he's crazy.

"Exactly a week ago. When the air conditioning shut down. Right outside Freddie's apartment," he shuddered.

I didn't understand why he was so worried. Even if they weren't dating, which apparently he didn't know, it wouldn't be such a problem.

"Well, you aren't hallucinating, Gibby. They were kissing there. They're dating." I informed him, getting straight to the point. No point in letting him delude himself into thinking he's getting visions, like Spencer. He still claims he hugged Nug-Nug at the Groovy Smoothies that T-Bo runs three blocks away from Bushwell Plaza.

"What! What? Has the world gone crazy?" he shook my shoulders. I chuckled inwardly- that was the same question I asked myself that a week ago.

Gently, I took his hands off my shoulders, and shook my head.  
"So, five minutes ago, I actually saw them kissing?"

Well, actually it was a lot more than that, since he was out for so long, but I didn't tell him that. "Yeah. Don't worry, you're not crazy, Gibby."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I've been getting a little eccentric lately, just because I thought I was going crazy from seeing something that no one would ever expect."

He seemed to realize something after he finished the last sentence. "Except Tasha. She was texting me about how cute she thought Sam and Freddie were."

My jaw tightened slightly at the sound of his odd, yet pretty girlfriend, but Gibby skipping back downstairs happily jarred me back into real life.

Why I don't like Tasha, I don't know, but I've disliked her ever since Sam informed me and Freddie what had happened during the dance.

Why do I hate her so much?

* * *

**Haha… I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've been so busy this entire month, but this isn't the last chapter! Yes, I'm adding in a little Cibby, so it's not all Seddie anymore, but I will keep updating this chapter, I promise!**


	14. Nobody's Second

**Yay! An update. This isn't the last chapter, but I'm not sure whether to continue with a bunch more, or just do two or three and finish it, so if you review, please give me some opinion :)**

**Disclaimer: Even if I told you I owned iCarly, you wouldn't believe me.**

**

* * *

**Sam POV

Carly and Gibby were heard coming down the stairs, a little bit noisily, as though to warn us they were coming, so I put some distance between Freddie's mouth and my own. Freddie pouted slightly, but I ignored him, and walked towards the fridge, as if I was eating all along.

He realized my intentions, and plopped down on the couch, turing on the TV to _Celebrities Under Water_. Honestly, it's not all that interesting to see D-list actors almost drown to death, but Carly seems to be the only one that agrees with me.

Pulling out a piece of ham from the fridge, I turned around to see Carly and Gibby had already joined Freddie at the couch. Great, there was no room for me.

Noticing the issue, Freddie moved his butt down over the the ground, and patted the spot right next to him. Glad to have someone to be next to, I sat down right beside him, and put my head on his shoulder. It reminded me of the a week ago when we weren't even officially together. That was now my most favorite day of my life.

Numerous times I tried reaching for the remote so that I could change the channel, but Freddie made sure it was out of my reach. And I was too lazy to wrestle him.

Finally the show ended, having Nathan Kress win the event (I had to admit that guy was pretty cute- I love the show he works on, the producer, Stan Pschneider is the best), when the doorbell rang.

Carly, being the most peppy out of all of us, went to go get the answer it. The cucumber-melon scented door swung open to reveal none other than Griffin.

That nub. I hate him worse than Nevel. And I reserve a lot of hate for Nevel. But I guess I had to give him some credit. Without him, Freddie would have never dreamed of kissing me. Or dreamed that I actually liked him.

I actually let out a growl, but Freddie patted my arm, and I calmed down instantly. It's funny how Carly and Freddie are the only ones that can do that. Well, sometimes it doesn't work for either, but if anyone else pat me like that, I would rip their hand off.

"Hi," he muttered, not looking Carly in the eye. Even though she wasn't facing me, I could tell she was giving him one of her death glares, ones she reserves for cases like these.

She didn't answer, so he continued awkwardly. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Ha! Did she mind? He kissed her out of the blue last week without her consent, after using me! And then he had the nerve to come up here and ask to _come in_?

To all my surprise (and Gibby's and Freddie's), she said yes to him. And I wasn't sure if I was seeing right, but I saw a little hurt in Gibby's eyes. Huh, I need to ask my mom for glasses. Or contacts.

"Thanks, babe," he smirked, regaining his cockiness, and swooped down to kiss her cheek. Luckily, she turned her head in time for him to only reach her hair. Poor hair.

"Don't. Touch. Me." she whispered through her clenched teeth. He leaned as far back as his spine would let him, suddenly intimidated again.

He was lucky too, that it was her and not me, because I would have done something that probably send me to jail for six months. Or more.

But he strode on in anyways, his eyes zeroing in on me. Freddie protectively blocked me from his view, but I stood up, and tried not to shout. "What do you want?"

"Relax. I just wanna talk to Sam outside," he smirked flirtatiously at me, and I recoiled, repulsed at his weak attempts in winning me over.

But I could retort sarcastically with a series of profanities, Freddie responded. "She doesn't need you. She's got me now."

Griffin chuckled. Then he saw the serious expressions on all four of our faces, and realized what he said was true. Then he exploded in full-out laughter.

"You- you- hooked up- with- that- dork?" he continued his raucous laughter, only to be stopped abruptly by the roughness of me yanking his collar.

"You got a problem with that?" That line, used so many times, by so many people, still works.

"N-no," he stuttered. Oh, so he's bipolar too? He (annoyingly) keeps changing his attitude.

"Sam, calm down," this time, it was Carly, who was attempting to soften my attitude this time.

"Fine." I sighed. Carly should win the award for best future parent.

"I just want to talk to her outsi-" he was cut off.

"Look, we have iCarly to rehearse, so why don't you just come back later with your little play pretties?" Freddie said harshly. I honestly didn't think he had it in him, but he really didn't have a vicious undertone to his voice. Learning from mama, everyday. I smiled to myself. But then I realized- could he be jealous? I didn't think we'd get to that stage yet, but apparently, we were there.

"Jealous?" I turned around and mocked his tone from the time he had questioned my jealousy over Carly and Freddie. I could tell he was trying not to smile at that one.

Griffin raised an eyebrow, before saying, "You coming?"

Freddie still looked anxious, but then Carly put an arm on his shoulder, gave him a reassuring look, and he nodded at me. How could they both be okay with this? I sighed, and trudged unwillingly outside the door with Griffin, slamming it shut behind me. I still felt self-conscious though, probably 'cause I knew one of them would be looking through the peephole.

"What?" I demanded.

He had that glint of shame in his eyes, but mixed with it was a vague layer of insincerity. Unlike the last time we really talked face to face.

"Get to it, nub, or I'm going back in," I screeched furiously.

He muttered something, which sounded like "That's what she said," and I was about to pummel in his puny little head, until the door opened behind him.

Mrs. Benson. I swear, it'd be horrible for the person who'll end up having her as a mother-in-law. I then realized that that person could possibly end up being me.

"Oh. Hello, Samantha." Things got a little awkward between us after last week, when she caught me and her son, her _poor, innocent son who was corrupted by some rowdy girl,_ kissing in Carly's apartment.

"Who's your friend?" she questioned. "You aren't hanging out with other boys behind my son's back?" she started to get paranoid.

"No, Freddie knows I'm here," I replied. It's going to take some getting used to this, because if I'm going to date Freddie, I might need to go through this quite a bit.

"Okay, then." she closed the door again, but I had the feeling she too, was staring at us through our peephole. Great, surrounded on both sides.

Griffin sighed and ruffled his hair, unaware of our present eavesdropping spies. "Look, Sam, I honestly do like you." I snorted. Since when was that ever true?

He continued. "And I just really thought Carly was into me, so I thought maybe we could get back together. But, honestly, she seems more interested in that shirtless potato now, than me."

"Don't insult Gibby! That's my job!" It felt really odd defending Gibby, but I guess I'd consider him a friend now. "And by the way, I'd gladly choose a shirtless nub over a Pee-Wee-baby-obsessed jerk any day. As would every other girl on the planet."

He just smirked at my viciousness. "I just thought, you know, maybe you'd still be interested in me. But I guess you're with a techdork now anyways."

I only heard the first part of what he said. "I'm nobody's second," I retorted.

"Really? 'Cause I thought Benson had a crush on Carly first. Then she rejected him, and you came along," he snapped back. "And if you ask me, it still looks like he's interested in the brunette."

I didn't have a response to that. Nothing. Zero. My thoughts was free. And that's because what he said was true.

In my blind anger, I swiveled around on the sole of my foot and stomped back into Carly's apartment, otherwise known as my temporary home during the school week.

Freddie stood up immediately, and looked genuinely concerned. "What'd he want?"

I glared at him. Carly went and stood next to them, and for a second, they looked like a couple, standing there in unison. Suddenly, Griffin's words make complete sense.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

**Hi to all the people who weren't bored halfway through this story. Thanks for getting this far. Short, but this is one of my favorite chapters.**

**I'm trying my hardest to work on this all with school stuff, so I'll try to get Chapter 15 by next week.**

**And I just wanted to clarify, in the last chapter, there was a typo. It was a week, not a day, from the day that "iBeat the Heat" took place in my story.**

** Please, please, please review, feedback would be amazing. :)))**


	15. Hacker

**This one isn't very long either, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. If you've gotten to this chapter so far, I wanna thank you for not getting bored with my previous chapters and making it this far :)**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. I don't own Drake & Josh. I don't own Victorious. What makes you think I own iCarly?**

* * *

Carly and Freddie both looked worriedly at me, concerned by my harsh tone. They shared a look together, and I saw it again, a sense of connection that me and Freddie had never really shared before.

I plopped back down on the couch, next do Gibby, and glared at the carpet, as though it was Nevel. Carly and Freddie both shrugged and walked to the kitchen. How caring. I could hear them whispering in hushed tones, as though I wasn't sitting on the couch not even fifteen feet away.

I knew they were talking about me too. I could hear my name several times throughout the conversation, it was almost as if they weren't trying to attempt hiding their words. Based on their facial expressions and the snippets of sentences I could hear, I think Carly was trying to figure out whether it was Freddie or Griffin that had upset me. How little they know.

These thoughts brought back floods of memories. Carly and Freddie, so proud and loving towards each other, when they were in their own little 'honeymoon phase'. It was so disgusting to watch, I actually came up with a plan to convince them they weren't meant for each other (which they weren't).

But maybe it wasn't for the best. What if I was just a selfish brat who couldn't stand to see her two best friends happy together? I glanced at them talking again, and Griffin's words floate back towards me.

_"Really? 'Cause I thought Benson had a crush on Carly first. Then she rejected him, and you came along!" _I winced at the clear memories of what that idiot had said to me not even five minutes ago.

_"And if you ask me, it still looks like he's interested in the brunette."_ Stealing one more examination of their the two, I noticed their posture. They were standing so close, he could lean in and peck her easily without me being able to tell the difference. She seemed captivated by his face, and suddenly, he grabbed her hands, squeezing them as though he was reassuring her. This hurt more than Sabrina.

The only difference was Carly was my best friend.

I stared blankly at the screen, which now featured Dakota Fanning holding her breath longer than Robert Pattinson. Gibby, who was still sitting right next to me, was too engrossed and captivated by the show to notice anything. He was was doing a one-person chant, "DAKOTA! DAKOTA! DAKOTA!"

Freddie walked back over to us, done talking to Carly. But we (the shirtless one and I) both ignored him, for two different reasons He sighed, then checked his watch. "Hey, you guys, iCarly starts in six minutes."

iCarly. I had almost forgotten. The show named after my best friend. It _did_ have a catchy name, I did have to admit. Then I recalled who came up with him.

I looked at him, not directly in his eyes, but at his plaid shirt, and growled. "Let us finish the show first."

"Sam, you can record the show. We can't film iCarly late!" Him and his priorities. I'm sure if he had a list of important people in his life, Carly would come before me.

Gibby, who finally seemed to notice all that was going on around him, looked up. "Yeah, let's just go, finish filming, then we'll watch."

I glared at Gibby, who obviously wasn't supporting me. He didn't seem to notice, but Freddie did. Confused, he questioned my expression. "Sam, you don't even like _Celebrities Under Water_!"

This time I did look at him in the eye. "People can change!" I snapped, before stomping upstairs to the studio.

* * *

Freddie POV

Grabbing my camera, I said my infamous countdown prior to filming the show. "In 5... 4... 3... 2...," and pointed to the two girls.

Sam and Carly both gave superficially enthusiastic smiles into the camera, before saying, "I'm Carly, pretty brunette web-show host!" and "I'm Sam, dirty blonde co-web-show host!"

"And I'm the uncredited cameraman!" I pointed the camera lens towards me.

"Turn the camera around before I twist your arm, nub," Sam snapped. Man, she was in a bad mood. She's usually not too brutal to me during the show, especially since we've been dating. Huh, must be that time of month again (I don't plan on telling her that).

"Man, I still can't believe you to are dating," Carly shook her head teasingly. Sam faked gasped, and I mocked her actions, tilting the camera to get her expression. Then I realized we never told the fans that. So, I turned the camera around 180• so that it was facing Sam and I both.

"Yup, she was all over me last week," I winked, and Sam (at least I think it was supposed to be playful) shoved me, a little harder than I anticipated, and I nearly dropped the camera.

"Is it too late to go back?" Sam questioned, and Carly chuckled, as though it was a joke. Although it didn't sound like Sam meant for it to be a joke. But I ignored the comment, knowing I could never beat Sam with comebacks; so I just rolled my eyes and continued holding the camera.

They continued the show with a couple more bits (Messin' with Lewbert, Random Debates, and What's Gibby Thinking About?) when the camera, the lights, and the computer completely shut down.

"What happened?" Carly rushed over to my cart, and tried examining all the wires, as though she could fix the problem.

"Guys." Sam said. "Do you think Nevel could have hacked the site again?"

"You think?" Carly looked between the two of us as we tried to come to a proper conclusion.

"I thought he promised he wouldn't anymore!" I exclaimed, furious.

Suddenly, the screen flashed, and a face popped up. But, surprisingly, it wasn't Nevel's face.

It was Griffin's.

* * *

**I know, it wasn't as long as it could have been, but I really will try to get the next one to have more content. **

**Read and Review!**


	16. He Was Right

**Wow. This story feels ancient to me. I just keep continuing, and continuing, and keep adding twists- so I'm not sure where to end it! Thanks to those that reviewed my last chapter, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been starting and continuing so many other stories!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own iCarly, blah, blah, blah. No need to make me feel bad.**

**

* * *

**

Freddie POV

There was silence for a whole minute before anyone spoke up.

Then, Carly, decided to break it.

"Griffin?" No, Carly, I'm sure it was Gibby's aunt.

"What are you doing, idiot? We're doing our web-show right now." my girlfriend, Sam, broke in.

"What's up, Sam?" he purred in a flirty tone.

Before she could reply with one of her infamous snappy, sarcastic retorts, I cut in, "Why do you need to know? Weren't you with her, like 10 minutes ago?"

And before Griffin could even tear his eyes away from my girlfriend, his image flickered.

"Wait, Sam, just to let you know- I was watching the show tonight. And I was right, wasn't I ?"

Finally, the screen went blank.

"What... what was that?" Carly looked to me, then at Sam.

"What was he talking about?"

"I really don't know," Sam was defintely an excellent liar, so I didn't even try to tell whether she was telling the truth or not. Right now, I was a little more concerned with my equipment.

But Carly was more curious. "No, seriously. Was he referring to something you guys talked about earlier? Tell me!"

"No, Carls. It's fine. I don't know what he was talking about. Probably something to get us all riled up," Sam told her.

Carly finally relaxed. "Fine," she sighed. "So, do you know what happened Freddie?" she asked, while coming up behind me to get a better look at my cart.

"I don't know," I honestly didn't. "Someone must've hacked the system again."

"C'mon, Benson! You gotta work harder than that if you wanna be our technical producer," Sam said to me.

I grinned at her. "Now, would you really put your boyfriend out of work like that, Sam?" I pouted.

"We'll see," she glared at me once more before stomping downstairs. The part that made my stomach turn, though, was that she actually sounded serious.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood," Carly raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Too bad I'll be the one dealing with it the most," I said.

Carly chuckled, then nodded sympathetically. "Good luck."

"Yeah, I'll need it," I muttered.

I bent down to examine the hard drive which my computer was connected to. Then I tried restarting the laptop. But nothing worked.

"Yeah, I think we were hacked. I don't think I have control over the equipment anymore. But, Griffin couldn't have done that. He must've gotten help from someone."

Carly sighed, then being the girl she was, brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Stupid Griffin. I guess we'll figure it out later. C'mon, let's go get a snack."

As we were going down, she said to me, "It's too bad we couldn't finish the show. I really wanted to show that cool clip with that kid who can-"

"Shut up!" Carly was interrupted by the blonde sitting on the living room couch. _Ouch._ That was a bit harsh, even for Sam, to say that to Carly, who wouldn't hurt a microorganism.

Sam was so intensely focused on the TV, though, that she didn't even look up, or say _sorry_ at the least.

The brunette next to me frowned.

"Kay, Sam, I'm just going to go make out with Freddie now," Carly said right next to her ear, in an attempt to lure her out of the hypnotic state that _Girly Cow _had set her to.

But it didn't work. "Do whatever you want, Carls."

That one offended me. Did she even care about our relationship?

"So, Fredbag, figure out what happened to the show?" she asked me, still not tearing her eyes away from the captivating screen.

Her saying that reminded me of our current problem. _That's really what you should be worried about right now, Freddie, _I thought.

But I still couldn't get my mind off of the hostility Sam presented to me earlier. Did I do something wrong? I wished there were some orientations for boyfriends, so they know exactly what their girlfriends are thinking. Specifically a certain blonde tomboy girlfriend of mine.

* * *

Sam POV

I stomped downstairs angrily, furious at all the staring going on between Carly and Freddie. I knew it wasn't Carlotta's fault, and I wasn't going to blame her, but I couldn't believe how Freddie was ogling her during and after the show, right in front of me.

It made me just as angry as the whole Sabrina thing.

And then stupid Griffin just had to go and remind me.

When I got downstairs, I headed to my sanctuary for when I'm upset- the kitchen. Grabbing the last of the ribs, I plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on the Girly Cow.

Two minutes later, I heard footsteps on the stairs. Were they done flirting with each other already?

"It's too bad we couldn't finish the show. I really wanted to show that cool clip were that clip with that kid who can-" I cut her off.

"Shut up!" I felt a little bad about it after the words poured out of my mouth. I couldn't see Carly's expression, but I'm sure she was hurt. I was never _that_ mean to her, unless we were in some fight.

"Kay Sam, I'm going to go make out with Freddie now," Carly told me, in an attempt to tear my vision away from the screen.

_That witch. _She really should know better than to take a stab at me in that particular area. But I couldn't show how I felt. Especially not in front of Freddie.

"Do whatever you want Carls."

Freddie looked a little miffed, but he didn't say anything. Serves him right.

A stomping noise was the sound that broke me away from the cows on the television screen.

Gibby stormed out of Spencer's room, looking even more furious than the time Freddie supposedly 'macked on his girlfriend.'

"I hate my life," he huffed.

"Yeah, I would too I if I were a Gibby," I replied lazily. But apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"Be quiet, Puckett!" he snapped at me. Who was he to call me Puckett? Even though I was mad at him, that name could only be used by Freddie. But Freddie didn't come to my defense. Yup, some boyfriend.

"What's wrong, Gib?" Carly questioned gently.

"Tasha... she... she..." his lip quivered.

"Oh, Gibby!" Carly pulled him in for a hug. Freddie and I exchanged a glance, confused at all the 'girl talk' flying around.

"Wait, what?" Freddie asked curiously.

Over Gibby's shoulder, Carly mouthed the words, 'Tasha dumped him.' _Oh_. Poor Gib. He was practically over the moon about his _cough_only_cough_ girlfriend.

Gibby trembled even more in Carly's arms. "She... she just left me. For a Swiss guy. And she told me via text."

"I like the word via," I stated out of nowhere, trying to break the tension, but apparently my attempt didn't help. Freddie nudged me with his elbow, giving me a warning look, so I nudged him five times harder back.

"OW! Sam!" he rubbed his elbow. "Why are you being so rough today?" he asked, really mad now. What, he wasn't used to it from all the years we WEREN'T dating? He should really man up.

Carly and Gibby broke away from their hug to look at the two of us.

"Guys..." We ignored Carly's weak effort to try to get us to stop fighting.

"I don't know, why don't you ask yourself?" I screamed at him. I was so frustrated with him. And I was mad at Griffin at the same time. Maybe if he hadn't pointed out anything to me, I wouldn't have noticed the little 'thing' going on between the two. And then Freddie didn't even have the guts to admit he was wrong.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he cried out, kind of reminding me of this crazy red-haired girl I'd met in LA once while visiting Mel.

I stopped for a moment to contemplate my answer. Finally, my heart rate climbed back down to a normal pace. "We're done," I said calmly.

"What? But, Sam! What did I even do? What did I do wrong?" Freddie frantically tried to stop me, but I was already out the door.

As soon as I exited the lobby, I broke down crying. Why the hell did I do that?

* * *

**I really missed this story. :)**

**I wanna hear your feedback- so REVIEW**


End file.
